


Sair da Escuridão

by BelinhaZpears



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Acordo Ortográfico? Não o conheço..., Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Movie: The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008), POV Female Character, Paranormal Investigations
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelinhaZpears/pseuds/BelinhaZpears
Summary: Em 1998, Scully deixou Mulder e o FBI para retomar o caminho interrompido na Medicina e tentar ser feliz. Dez anos mais tarde, enquanto luta pela vida de um jovem paciente, antigas feridas são reabertas quando os seus caminhos se cruzam uma vez mais na busca pela verdade. Porque a vida muda e a esperança pode perder-se, mas eles ainda querem acreditar...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo | Mais vale dizer adeus

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabalho nasceu da euforia em torno do segundo filme, Ficheiros Secretos: Quero Acreditar, quando a alegria de reencontrar os nossos agentes federais preferidos se misturou com a tristeza de considerar que uma boa história passou ao lado da compreensão de muitos fãs que esperavam algo diferente do que lhes foi dado, no já longínquo ano de 2008.
> 
> Aqui fica portanto um recontar desta segunda aventura, considerando uma realidade alternativa que sempre quis explorar após o primeiro filme, Ficheiros Secretos: Enfrentar o Futuro. Espero que gostem desta fanfiction tanto quanto eu gostei de a escrever. :)

_“_ _E parte de mim ainda acredita_

_Quando dizes que vais ficar por perto_

_E parte de mim ainda acredita_

_Que podemos encontrar forma de resolver as coisas_

_Mas eu sei que já tentámos tudo o que havia a tentar_

_Então mais vale dizer adeus – para sempre_ _”_

\- Britney Spears, _Out From Under_

_26 de Julho, 1998_

Dana Scully baixou a cabeça ruiva e respirou fundo antes de se acercar da porta número quarenta e dois. Conseguia senti-lo: a frequência cardíaca acelerada, o nó na garganta que não a deixava respirar, os joelhos a tremerem apesar das altas temperaturas, as palmas das mãos suadas. Estava à beira de uma crise de ansiedade e sabia-o.

Também sabia que o pânico apenas piorava tudo, mas não o conseguia evitar.

Bateu leve, suavemente, na madeira de duros tons acastanhados. Rapidamente entendeu que não era necessário, a porta estava já entreaberta. Os seus olhos azuis espreitaram pela fresta e logo de depararam com aquilo que mais lhe interessava – ele. De costas para ela, sentado à secretária e de cabeça caída na direcção de algo que segurava no colo, Mulder parecia completamente perdido.

Apesar de hesitante, inspirou e expirou profundamente uma vez mais e tornou a bater, agora numa tentativa de o despertar do seu próprio mundo. Ele pareceu surpreendido quando a notou à entrada da sua casa.

“O que é?” perguntou ao reparar na sua expressão tensa.

Sentiu a garganta subitamente seca.

“Salt Lake City, Utah,” foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. “Transferência imediata.”

Mulder abanou a cabeça, dando a entender que não queria ouvir o que a parceira lhe tinha a comunicar. Sentindo um enorme cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo e do seu espírito, Scully optou por prosseguir com o discurso previamente ensaiado:

“Já entreguei ao Skinner a minha carta de demis–”

“Não podes desistir, Scully, não agora,” interrompeu ele.

“Claro que posso. Ainda estive para não to vir dizer pessoalmente, porque sabia que ias logo começar –”

As suas palavras foram abruptamente cortadas quando ele se levantou de rompante da cadeira e deixou cair o álbum de fotografias ao chão. Ela espreitou-as o melhor que conseguiu: eram recordações da família Mulder.

“Nós estamos à beira de descobrir algo,” argumentou num tom que roçava o desesperado, apontando para o álbum agora a seus pés.

“Não, Mulder, _tu_ estás. Por favor, não me faças isto...”

Ele aparentava estar genuinamente perturbado pela evolução dos acontecimentos. E ela, na verdade, entendia-o na perfeição – mal acreditava também ter sido capaz de reunir a coragem suficiente, quer de o fazer quer de lho dizer.

“Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada, depois de tudo o que vimos nestes últimos anos... como podes sequer querer afastar-te?”

“Já o fiz, Mulder, está feito.” Afastou o olhar, incapaz de encarar a expressão de cachorro ferido dele. “Segunda-feira vou pedir a minha readmissão na carreira médica.”

“Mas eu preciso de ti aqui, Scully!”

“Tu não precisas de mim, nunca precisaste. Eu só te faço recuar...” Um soluço irrompeu pela sua garganta, o qual só com muito esforço conseguiu evitar. “Bom, não me posso demorar muito, portanto...”

Quis despedir-se dele, dirigir-lhe um último adeus, mas as palavras morreram-lhe ainda no peito. Não era capaz, era mais forte do que ela; melhor não insistir, de qualquer maneira.

Mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que as lágrimas a dominassem, virou costas e saiu, deixando-o para trás, sozinho e vencido. Talvez ele não o conseguisse entender, mas o seu coração quebrava-se um pouco mais a cada passo que a afastava do apartamento. Nunca fora o seu desejo, que eventualmente chegassem a este ponto, mas estava agora em jogo um bem maior. Sofrera demasiado, por ela, pelos dois. Arruinara-lhe demasiados planos. Ele tinha uma meta, um objectivo muito claro e bem definido; o que tinha ela, afinal?

Era demasiado tarde. Esta parceria teria de terminar um dia – e esse dia era hoje.

Ainda não tinha alcançado o elevador ao fundo do corredor, contudo, quando sentiu os dedos dele apertarem-se em torno do seu braço, paralisando-a na expectativa.

“Estás enganada!”

Scully quase perdeu as estribeiras. Virou-se com tal violência que, quando se apercebeu, já não estava presa a ele de todo:

“Mulder, porque é que achas que formaram uma equipa connosco? Foi tudo um plano para te desvalorizar, para não deixar que te aventurasses!”

“Estás _tão_ enganada. Tu salvaste-me!” Pressionou as palmas das mãos contra os seus ombros, encarando-a olhos nos olhos e impedindo-a de confessar aquela que fora a sua verdade na casa de partida. “Por muito difíceis que as coisas tenham sido ao longo dos últimos cinco anos, foram o teu raciocínio e a tua ciência que me salvaram vezes sem conta. Mantiveste-me honesto, mantiveste-me vivo... Eu devo-te tudo, Scully, e tu não me deves nada.”

Tentou desviar o olhar, mas por uma vez não foi capaz de o fazer. A sua visão ficava turva à custa das lágrimas que já não segurava e pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. Não poderia ele ter escolhido outro momento para lhe dirigir tais palavras?

Mulder inclinou a cabeça na direcção dela, tocando a testa contra a sua. Teve de se esforçar para conseguir ouvir o seu sussurro:

“Não sei se quero continuar sem ti. Raios, não sei se _consigo_ continuar sem ti. Mas sei que não posso desistir agora... Se desisto agora, eles vencem.”

Fitaram-se em silêncio. Os olhos habitualmente claros de ambos pareciam negros à luz fraca do corredor. Sem querer desrespeitar a tristeza desenhada no rosto à sua frente, Scully exibiu um ligeiro sorriso, um pequeno agradecimento pelo discurso emotivo, e ergueu-se nos bicos dos pés para o beijar na testa.

Por meros instantes, Mulder foi incapaz de lhe responder. Sem qualquer outra reacção, continuou simplesmente a mirá-la, com um lampejo de mágoa a dançar-lhe no olhar. E de súbito atraiu-a para si, subindo os dedos pelos seus braços de forma a acariciar a pele quente do seu pescoço. Apesar de hesitante a princípio, ela eventualmente deixou-se levar e acabou por se derreter no seu toque. Sabia o que vinha a seguir...

As mãos dele pararam por fim em ambos os lados da sua face e puxou-a para si. A respiração dela acelerou ao sentir os seus lábios tocarem-se e esperou ansiosamente pela interrupção que os impediria de tornar aquele momento realidade – a qual nunca chegou. Mulder beijou-a com toda a ternura que lhe podia oferecer, apertando-a como se nunca a quisesse deixar partir, e o beijo soube-lhe às lágrimas que já não sabia a quem pertenciam. Esperava por aquilo há _tanto_ tempo, mas agora era _tão_ tarde.

“Não...”

Scully desligou-se abruptamente dele e mirou o chão sob os seus pés. Como encará-lo depois do que acabara de acontecer?

“Por favor,” ouviu-o implorar num murmúrio.

Inspirando rapidamente pelo nariz, Scully virou costas e prosseguiu o caminho que havia sido interrompido. Não queria olhar para trás, mas foi-lhe impossível evitá-lo quando entrou no elevador. Mulder, agora o seu antigo parceiro de trabalho, permanecia petrificado no meio do corredor, ainda com aquela expressão magoada a assombrá-lo. Mas já não podia transformá-lo – já não tinha como fazê-lo.

“Sinto muito.”

As suas últimas palavras assemelharam-se a um soluço.


	2. 1 | O pequeno grande Christian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em 1998, Scully deixou Mulder e o FBI para retomar o caminho interrompido na Medicina e tentar ser feliz. Dez anos mais tarde, enquanto luta pela vida de um jovem paciente, antigas feridas são reabertas quando os seus caminhos se cruzam uma vez mais na busca pela verdade. Porque a vida muda e a esperança pode perder-se, mas eles ainda querem acreditar...

_11 de Janeiro, 2008_

“ _Parabéns a você_

_nesta data querida_

_muitas felicidades_

_muitos anos de vida..._ ”

A irmã Claire avançou pela enfermaria barulhenta até junto da cama do aniversariante, segurando nas mãos o pequeno prato com um bolinho que conseguira arranjar no bar à última hora. No centro do mesmo, como cereja no topo, uma vela acesa fez os seus olhinhos negros brilharem de satisfação.

“ _Hoje é dia de festa_

_cantam as nossas almas_

_para o menino Christian_

_uma salva de palmas!_ ”

Uma onda de aplausos se fez então ouvir na pequena enfermaria. Sob o olhar atento e as felicitações dos outros pequenos pacientes e seus pais, médicos, enfermeiros e até freiras, Christian cerrou as pálpebras com toda a força e sorriu antes de encher o peito de ar e soprar o máximo possível. Quando a chama se extinguiu, o seu sorriso abriu-se largamente e tentou bater palmas com os outros. Não reparou sequer que o pai se havia debruçado sobre o seu ombro para soprar a vela por ele.

“Parabéns, Christian,” diziam eles por entre beijos e abraços. “Muitas felicidades, rapaz crescido!”

À porta da enfermaria, a doutora Dana Scully escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da bata branca já algo gasta e esperou pacientemente que os ânimos acalmassem, que os outros pais conseguissem controlar a alegria estonteante dos filhos, que os colegas de saúde e as irmãs regressassem às suas tarefas habituais, e lhe fosse possível ficar a sós com o aniversariante. Iria levar algum tempo, claro: a irmã Claire queria à força que todas as crianças cantassem _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ em coro, Keith fazia beicinho perante a ideia de não receber presentes e o doutor Alex tentava convencer Lily a não arrancar o cateter que suportava a sua terapêutica antibiótica intravenosa. Mas cerca de vinte minutos depois, a tensão decaiu e as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal. Quando a irmã Beatrice passou por ela, já Rose brincava de novo com as suas bonecas, o enfermeiro Felix chamava um miúdo irrequieto para mudar o penso e Mr. Bernard retomava a história que contava ao filho.

Por outras palavras, o mundo podia ser dela e dos Fearon outra vez.

“Olá, doutora Scully,” cumprimentou Christian com a sua característica fala pausada.

“Olá, muitos parabéns!” Scully abriu os braços para um abraço apertado. “Quantos anos fazes?”

Ele levantou o número correspondente de dedos para responder à sua pergunta.

“Se-te. Eu faço sete anos.”

“Uau, Christian, sete anos, és quase um homem feito!”

E sorriu-lhe gentilmente. Tão fácil, tão rápido, tão – _bom_. Ao fim de quase dez anos de treino, sentia-se praticamente uma especialista na matéria. Na verdade, não sabia por que razão não se habituara a sorrir tanto mais cedo.

Margaret Fearon, que permanecia sentada à beira da cama do filho, fez-lhe um sinal com a cabeça e Scully de imediato soube o que ela queria. Atrás dela, o pai cruzou os braços e começou a avançar para a porta da enfermaria. Apesar de não lhe ouvir uma única palavra, conseguia sentir a sua tensão e preocupação.

“Querido,” Margaret acariciou ternamente o rosto de porcelana do filho, “a mamã e o papá vão ali fora um instante falar com a doutora Scully, está bem? Não demoramos nada.”

Levantou-se e depositou-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. Juntando-se a Scully, as duas mulheres avançaram até junto de Blair, que as aguardava no corredor. Quando a médica fechou a porta da enfermaria atrás de si, reparou no olhar curioso e algo perdido do seu pequeno paciente, tão minúsculo por entre os lençóis da cama de hospital.

Piscou-lhe o olho. Ia tudo ficar bem; ou pelo menos, queria acreditar que sim.

“Muito obrigada por tudo o que fizeram hoje,” agradeceu Margaret, exibindo o seu já familiar sorriso doce. “O Christian tinha medo que se esquecessem do seu aniversário. É a primeira vez que o passamos no hospital...”

“Aqui ninguém esquece os aniversários de ninguém,” garantiu Scully com uma expressão compreensiva desenhada no seu rosto sereno. “As crianças já falavam do assunto ainda antes do Natal –”

“Já receberam os resultados dos exames?”

Ambas desviaram o seu foco de atenção para Blair. Encostado contra a parede fria e despida do corredor da ala pediátrica, o homem quase desaparecia na escuridão do mesmo. A sua face parecia ligeiramente distorcida por aquilo que ele tentava a todo o custo esconder: a revolta, o medo, a culpa e, acima de tudo, o desespero. A Scully bastou-lhe olhar para ele uma vez, perceber que ele se tentava encontrar por entre o seu próprio inferno pessoal, e começou a rezar para que todos aqueles sentimentos negativos não se amontoassem numa onda de fúria contra ela.

“Não, Mr. Fearon, não recebemos. Tal como lhe expliquei há algumas horas,” tentou medir bem as suas palavras antes de as proferir, “estes exames são muito específicos e levam o seu tempo. Assim que tiver novidades, avisar-vos-ei sem demoras.”

“Mas você já sabe... Aquela doença que nos falou, é isso que o meu filho tem?”

Scully gelou por momentos perante a pergunta. Os Fearon devolveram-lhe o mesmo olhar, na expectativa. O que podia ela dizer-lhes?

“Vamos esperar pelos resultados. Mas não quero dar-vos falsas esperanças.” A voz saía-lhe num sussurro, à medida que lhes confirmava os seus piores receios. “Devem estar preparados para a extremamente provável hipótese de o vosso filho padecer da doença de Sandhoff.”

Blair abanou a cabeça, tentando assimilar aquelas palavras. Os seus lábios comprimiram-se numa linha fina, como se estivesse a conter a raiva que se aglomerava dentro de si.

“Sandhoff...” articulou ele por entre os dentes cerrados. “E quão provável é a hipótese de você estar errada?”

“ _Blair!_ ” Margaret lançou ao marido um olhar de aviso algo magoado, o que pareceu acalmá-lo por instantes. “Doutora Scully, nós procurámos informações sobre essa doença, lemos que é genética. Como pode o Christian estar doente se não existe um único caso na família?”

Ora aí estava, a pergunta que ela sabia que teria de responder mais tarde ou mais cedo.

“A doença de Sandhoff é recessiva. Significa que requer a existência de duas cópias do gene defeituoso, herdadas de cada um dos progenitores. É muito normal este tipo de alterações saltar gerações, mais de noventa e cinco por cento dos casos diagnosticados não têm quaisquer antecedentes familiares conhecidos,” explicou Scully, que também fizera questão de pesquisar a patologia. “Se o Christian está afectado, vocês têm de ser portadores.”

“Por outras palavras, se o Christian está afectado,” concluiu a mãe, com a voz embargada pela emoção, “a culpa é nossa.”

“Mrs. Fearon, não –”

“Poderíamos ter feito algo para o evitar?”

Scully segurou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, começando a sentir-se algo ansiosa. A pergunta de Blair era, claro, compreensível dada a situação; a reacção dos Fearon estava na sua lista de cenários previstos e sabia que se preparara ao máximo para cada um deles. Mas agora que encarava o monstro de frente, começava a sentir-se desamparada e perdida num duelo ao qual também pertencia.

“Estamos a jogar com probabilidades, Mr. Fearon. Seria, de facto, possível fazer uma análise genética para determinar a vossa condição como portadores, mas quem vai pensar numa doença rara sem qualquer história familiar?” Scully aproximou-se do casal destroçado e colocou a mão direita sobre o braço delgado dela. “E mesmo que soubessem, existem apenas vinte e cinco por cento de hipóteses de conceber uma criança afectada. Não podem culpar-se por isto porque ninguém tem culpa.”

“Mas justificava todos os problemas dele?”

“Todos,” confirmou com um aceno, “até as infecções respiratórias de repetição que o Christian tem tido.”

“A sua fraqueza motora, o atraso no desenvolvimento...”

“E ele vai –”

O medo venceu Blair Fearon, finalmente, e os seus olhos brilhavam agora como duas pedras preciosas devido às lágrimas que já não conseguia segurar. A experiência profissional tornara Scully capaz de ver além do seu rosto, compreender os seus receios, conhecer a fonte da sua agitação. Sabia o que ele queria perguntar, que dúvida lhe ficara entalada na garganta, que pensamento o aterrorizava e não o deixava dormir à noite.

“O que lhe vai acontecer, doutora?” conseguiu ele questionar por fim, vencendo as suas limitações emocionais. “O que podemos nós fazer?”

Scully procurou o olhar de ambos e sentiu um calafrio por dentro. Conhecia _tão bem_ aquele desespero – fora um fiel companheiro seu há muitos anos, toda uma vida atrás.

“Podem ser pacientes,” assustou-se quando ouviu a sua própria voz responder-lhe, “e discutir tudo a seu tempo.”

Margaret deixou escapar um soluço e levou a mão direita ao rosto. Os seus olhos dirigiram-se para a janela da enfermaria, de onde lhe era possível avistar o seu Christian. Os seus traços delicados, a sua pequena estatura e o seu baixo peso tornavam-no tão pequeno e frágil que tudo aquilo que o rodeava parecia tomar dimensões de gigante. Havia algo na sua expressão, contudo, ou talvez um brilho especial nos seus olhos, que lhe conferia uma aura diferente. Havia algo de especial naquela criança que o tornava grande.

Christian Fearon, o pequeno grande herói.

A mãe não conseguiu lutar mais contra o pranto que a fazia desabar por dentro e começou a chorar. O marido tomou-a nos braços e embalou-a contra o peito, como se afogar as lágrimas nele tivesse o condão de a fazer sentir-se melhor. Ambos sabiam que se avizinhavam tempos muito difíceis para a sua família.

“Oh, Blair,” gemeu ela por entre soluços, “o nosso bebé está a morrer!”

* * *

“Doutora Scully!”

A visada parou subitamente a meio do corredor, tentando encontrar o autor do chamamento. Reparou na figura do padre Ybarra, tão solene e severo nas suas vestes negras, que se aproximava dela com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

“Bom dia, padre,” saudou ela, fechando o processo clínico que consultava no momento.

“Os meus bons dias para si também. É impressão minha ou o dia de hoje amanheceu um pouco mais bonito do que ontem?”

“Falo por mim apenas, mas já tinha saudades de ver o sol brilhar.”

O olhar dele pousou no ficheiro que ela segurava nas mãos e uma sombra escura espalhou-se por todos os cantos do seu rosto. Scully não precisava de capacidades psíquicas para saber o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça.

“É do Christian Fearon?”

“Não, na verdade não é.” Sem surpresas até agora. Estava perfeitamente ciente da razão que o levara a procurá-la. “Estava a ver o resultado de umas análises da Lily McGowan.”

“Ah, claro. Como está a pequenita?”

“Melhor. Penso que em breve poderá voltar para casa.”

“Já o Christian...”

Scully suspirou profundamente. Apesar de se ter esforçado para o contrariar, o caso deste rapaz e a sua simpática família ameaçavam tornar-se uma séria limitação à sua capacidade de estabelecer uma linha entre o seu eu pessoal e profissional.

“Tomei conhecimento da situação relativa a essa criança. E, devo confessar, as suas suspeitas apoquentaram-me bastante,” revelou ele. Apesar do tom de voz agradável, a sua serenidade não lhe chegou a alcançar o olhar. “Já tem um diagnóstico definitivo?”

“Já pedi exames mais detalhados, mas os resultados ainda não chegaram.”

“Sabe, doutora Scully, eu posso não saber muito de medicina, mas sei quando estamos perante uma situação delicada.”

“Eu sei, padre, é o caso...” Scully deixou a preocupação que sentia por dentro fluir para o seu rosto. “Recebeu o meu pedido? Estou bastante segura do que esses testes vão dizer e preciso discutir o caso do Christian com o quadro médico e alguns especialistas. Já comecei a procurar até, há uma equipa de neurologistas pediátricos em Washington com a qual gostaria de entrar em contacto –”

“Sim, claro. Porque não vem ter comigo no fim do seu turno e conversamos sobre isso?” Ela aceitou com um aceno e o padre Ybarra sorriu-lhe em resposta. Pela primeira vez naquele encontro, algo mudou na escuridão dos seus olhos. “Esperam por mim no segundo piso. Vejo-a mais tarde.”

E saiu, tão depressa quanto chegara. Quando um maqueiro cruzou a esquina empurrando um rapazinho adormecido numa cama, o padre Ybarra já desaparecera.

Havia algo naquele homem que afligia Scully. O seu sorriso nunca parecia ser de coração, a sua postura era fria, por vezes até gélida, e não conseguia evitar um arrepio desagradável sempre que partilhavam o mesmo espaço. Nunca lhe inspirara confiança, nunca lhe transmitira fé e coragem. Por outras palavras, quase podia dizer que o padre Ybarra era tudo aquilo que um padre _não_ deveria ser; tudo aquilo que o padre McCue, por exemplo, nunca fora.

“Ei, Dana!”

Virou a cabeça para encarar o seu colega, o doutor Alex St. Matthew, que se aproximava na direcção contrária. Atrás dele, um rapaz abandonava a sala de observação e regressava à enfermaria ao lado da mãe, que conduzia o suporte do soro.

“Olá desde esta manhã,” cumprimentou ele com um largo sorriso. “Queria ter falado contigo na festinha de anos do Christian, mas os miúdos estavam loucos e perdi-me no meio deles.”

“Não te preocupes, sei que nos conseguem fazer esquecer tudo o resto quando querem.”

Alex reparou então na sua expressão algo abalada:

“Está tudo bem, Dana?”

“Hum?” Scully despertou repentinamente do seu transe ao som daquelas palavras.

“Vi-te falar com o padre Ybarra. Problemas no horizonte?”

“Não é nada, Alex.”

“O Christian – é sério, não é?”

Scully encarou os olhos cinzentos de Alex. Estavam todos preocupados com Christian. Toda a gente _adorava_ Christian, por isso é que não paravam de fazer perguntas. Porque todos o sentiam lá dentro – era aquela estranha capacidade que nos permitia saber quando algo de errado se passava com um ente querido.

“É,” confirmou ela, desviando o olhar. “Receio que seja muito sério.”

Um estranho e pesado silêncio instalou-se entre ambos depois da sua resposta. Alex sabia o que se passava, sabia que problema ameaçava abalroar a família Fearon. Sabia também o quão difícil lhe estava a ser lidar com aquela situação, apenas não estava certo do porquê. Mas nesse ponto Scully não o podia ajudar – ele nunca poderia saber.

“Olha,” a voz de Alex trouxe-a de volta à realidade, “que tal irmos almoçar? O _Santos_ ’ é já aqui do outro lado da rua e faz as melhores sandes de atum da cidade, não vou descansar enquanto não as provares!”

“Oh, eu conheço muito bem essa tua capacidade de persuasão...” comentou ela, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso. “OK, vamos lá experimentar essas sandes de atum, deixa-me só –”

“Por favor, Dana, eu convidei-te, não pensas que te vou deixar pagar, pois não? Deixa- _me_ ir buscar a carteira.” Fez uma careta à colega e começou a afastar-se dela. “Não se vá embora, doutora, um acordo é um acordo!”

“Não, vai em paz, eu espero aqui.”

Scully viu-o desaparecer do seu campo de visão, apercebendo-se que ele ainda espreitou sobre o ombro cerca de cinco vezes só para se certificar que ela cumpria a promessa e não se afastava um centímetro que fosse do lugar. Bufou numa mistura de descrença e algum humor – por vezes achava que Alex St. Matthew era uma espécie de aberração da natureza.

Tentando recuperar a sua postura habitual, avançou até ao balcão da secretária de piso. A jovem, tão ocupada estava a limar as unhas enquanto deitava um olho à pequena televisão que tinha mesmo ao lado, não reparou sequer nela até a interpelar:

“Pensava que o padre Ybarra não aprovava televisões fora das salas comuns.”

“O padre Ybarra só será um homem verdadeiramente feliz no dia em que admitir que nem todo o entretenimento é obra do Diabo!” Notando a presença de Scully do outro lado do balcão, Rachel imediatamente baixou a lima e tentou o seu mais prestável sorriso: “Posso ajudá-la, doutora?”

“O processo da Lily McGowan, pode juntá-lo aos outros, se faz favor? Eu vou almoçar, tem o meu número de telemóvel se precisarem de mim.”

“Claro!” Ela aceitou o ficheiro e levantou-se prontamente. “Bom almoço.”

Antes de sair, contudo, algo prendeu a sua atenção, o que fez Scully concentrar-se no pequeno ecrã também. Um jornalista de expressão séria e agravada, em ligação com o colega que fazia a cobertura em directo, anunciava em primeira mão uma notícia de última hora. Atrás da figura encasacada e protegida contra o frio, foi-lhe possível reconhecer o edifício J. Edgar Hoover.

“O que é que aconteceu?” questionou, debruçando-se sobre o balcão para ver melhor.

Rachel virou-se para ela:

“Mais um desaparecimento.” A jovem estava claramente ansiosa por discutir o assunto com alguém. “Já viu isto, doutora? Agora é gente a desaparecer quase todos os dias... O mundo está perdido, garanto-lhe!”

“E chamaram o FBI?”

“Não sei se os federais já andam a meter o nariz, mas dizem por aí que esta última vítima é um dos agentes deles. Eles recusam-se a comentar, claro.” E acrescentou, com um sopro de desprezo: “Federais... pensam que têm o rei na barriga...”

Mas Scully já não a ouvia. Mesmo sem querer, o coração dera um pulo tão grande no peito que ela até sentiu o mundo girar sob os seus pés. Desaparecera um agente do FBI! Ela conhecia aquela gente – um dia, já tão longínquo, aquela gente tinha sido a sua segunda família, e agora um deles podia estar em perigo.

Seria alguém conhecido? Alguém a quem um dia chamara amigo?

Seria... _ele_?

“Desculpe, Rachel, pode aumentar um pouco o volume, se faz favor?”

Mas já não era necessário. No ecrã surgia agora a fotografia de uma mulher na casa dos trinta, de longos caracóis loiros e expressão inteligente. Rachel pegou no comando e ambas puderam ouvir o último apelo:

« _Monica Bannan foi vista pela última vez há dois dias. A família pede a quem tiver informações sobre o seu paradeiro para entrar em contacto com as autoridades de imediato..._ »


	3. 2 | Sem cura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em 1998, Scully deixou Mulder e o FBI para retomar o caminho interrompido na Medicina e tentar ser feliz. Dez anos mais tarde, enquanto luta pela vida de um jovem paciente, antigas feridas são reabertas quando os seus caminhos se cruzam uma vez mais na busca pela verdade. Porque a vida muda e a esperança pode perder-se, mas eles ainda querem acreditar...

Não é fácil ser-se médico. Mas isso qualquer um sabe.

Ser médico é estar disponível vinte e quatro sobre vinte e quatro horas, quando apenas apetece esquecer o mundo em redor e dedicar quinze minutos do tempo a si mesmo. É tentar o melhor pelos outros e deixar para trás as suas próprias questões por resolver. É forçar um sorriso para todos em redor, mesmo quando tudo se destrói por dentro. É perder a identidade pessoal em troca de uma profissional.

De facto, agora que pensava no assunto, ser médica não era assim tão diferente de ser uma agente federal.

Scully despertou do seu transe depois da leve batida na porta do gabinete. Apanhada de surpresa, clicou na cruz situada no canto superior direito do ecrã de computador e viu a página da _internet_ fechar-se instantaneamente. Não ficou nem um vestígio do seu trabalho de pesquisa. Antes assim.

“Entre!”

A cabeça loira da sua jovem colega Laurie Wood espreitou do outro lado da porta. Um simples olhar foi suficiente para reparar na expressão preocupada e algo receosa que ela carregava no rosto.

“Doutora Scully?”

“Sim?” A visada espreitou por trás do computador, procurando a sua interlocutora. “Doutora Wood, algum problema?”

“Não, nem por isso.” A outra mulher entrou no gabinete e fechou a porta atrás de si. “O padre Ybarra pediu-me para falar consigo. Diz que a sala de conferências está disponível para a reunião de hoje e que todo o equipamento está pronto a ser utilizado. Diz também que não lhe vai ser possível estar presente desde o início, mas que se irá apresentar assim que estiver disponível.”

A ruiva acenou em concordância. Apesar de ser incapaz de o admitir em voz alta, sentia-se aliviada pela possibilidade de não ter de enfrentar a figura fria e distante do padre Ybarra.

“OK, obrigada pela informação.”

“Hum...”

Scully franziu o sobrolho. Laurie não só não parecia disposta a deixá-la a sós, também olhava em redor com alguma inibição, como quem deseja iniciar uma conversa séria e não está bem certa de como o fazer. Questionou-se mentalmente se também ela pretendia questioná-la sobre o futuro incerto de Christian.

“Deseja mais alguma coisa?” perguntou, tentando soar o mais cordial possível.

“Na verdade, é só uma curiosidade. A doutora sabe que têm andado a desaparecer pessoas, certo? Aquela última vítima, uma mulher chamada Monica Bannan...?”

Quedou-se de espanto com a conversa. Ali estava uma reviravolta inesperada!

“Sim, vi uma reportagem na televisão,” confirmou. “Porque –”

“Você conhece-a?”

“ _Eu_?!”

Os olhos de Laurie, pequenos e escuros como dois grãos de café, ardiam agora de curiosidade e por um breve momento Scully sentiu o peito apertar. Não gostava de bisbilhotices, e gostava ainda menos de ser o centro delas. Talvez por essa razão não fosse mais próxima da sua colega, da maioria dos funcionários daquele hospital: nunca se conseguira sentir confortável o suficiente para trocar qualquer diálogo que fosse além do estritamente profissional com eles.

“E por que razão haveria eu de conhecer essa mulher?” Estava certa de qual seria a resposta, contudo.

“Oh, o que se diz é que ela é uma agente federal. E já toda a gente neste hospital sabe que a doutora também foi uma, antes de optar pela medicina.”

Por qualquer motivo, esta tentativa de conversa não era, de todo, uma surpresa.

Scully arrastou a sua cadeira giratória pelo chão, afastando-se da secretária de trabalho, e levantou-se lentamente, sisuda e sem encarar a colega directamente. Podia sentir o estômago às voltas na sequência da menção ao assunto proibido.

“Eu sou médica pediatra, doutora Wood,” avisou ela num tom de voz frio que há muito não usava. “A pessoa que fui não acrescenta nada a quem agora sou.”

“Mas qual é o problema, afinal?” Laurie pareceu arranjar finalmente a coragem para falar e deixá-la saber tudo o que pensava sobre o assunto: “Sabe, eu acho a ideia fantástica! Deve ser fascinante, tão poderoso, segurar uma arma nas mãos, perseguir bandidos e assassinos. E imaginá-la _a si_ , doutora... parece uma pessoa tão calma, tão ponderada, tão – _normal_! É difícil, de facto, imaginá-la nesse contexto, penso que a nossa curiosidade é mais do que justificada, mas você nunca fala disso!”

Suspirou. Às vezes eram os adultos quem requeriam uma dose extra de paciência.

“Doutora Wood, por acaso está familiarizada com o conceito de ‘privacidade’? É um dos meus preferidos, caso não fosse do seu conhecimento.”

Laurie compreendeu a deixa. Dali não ia conseguir nada, era óbvio, mas ninguém a poderia acusar de não ter ao menos tentado.

A outra aproximou-se da colega, passou-lhe mesmo ao lado e abriu a porta do gabinete:

“Tenho garotos para ver,” e fez-lhe sinal para sair. Era chegado o fim do primeiro _round_ e Scully sagrara-se vencedora com relativa facilidade.

Não conseguiu evitar o estranho pressentimento, porém, que esta era apenas a primeira batalha de uma guerra que estava prestes a rebentar...

* * *

“Sobre o caso Fearon, revi os exames que me foram facultados com a minha equipa de neuropediatras. Ficámos alarmados perante duas observações –“

“A deficiência no metabolismo lipídico e a diminuição da produção enzimática.”

“Exactamente.”

“Ambas indicam uma deficiência no armazenamento lipossomático.”

A doutora Hawkins concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Com o processo clínico de Christian aberto nas mãos relembrando-a dos resultados da investigação já conduzida em torno do rapaz, Scully esforçou-se para não prestar atenção à presença na sala dos restantes colegas e padres pertencentes aos quadros clínico e administrativo do Nossa Senhora das Dores. Eram como estranhos àquela troca de informações.

“Estou inclinada a sugerir uma doença degenerativa cerebral do tipo dois, como a doença de Sandhoff,” continuou ela, procurando a serenidade e o brio profissional no olhar da especialista no ecrã. “O gene defeituoso bloqueia a actividade normal das enzimas responsáveis pela desagregação das moléculas lipídicas. Consequentemente, a gordura acumula-se no organismo, provocando a destruição progressiva do sistema nervoso central e resultando na atrofia motora e mental.”

“Você é a responsável pelo rapaz, doutora...?”

Uma restolhada atrás de si fê-la desviar os olhos do ecrã: o padre Ybarra acabara de chegar. Por qualquer motivo, o ambiente pareceu arrefecer na pequena sala de conferências com a sua entrada. Era demasiado tarde para se continuar a abster de quem a rodeava.

“Scully, Dana Scully,” respondeu quando se lembrou que deixara a especialista à espera. “E sim, estou responsável pelo caso Fearon.”

“E já pediu uma contagem de hexosaminidases A e B? Um défice enzimático confere-lhe um diagnóstico mais concreto.”

“Já fiz isso.” Scully fechou o ficheiro ainda com os derradeiros resultados a latejar dentro da sua cabeça. “Não procuro um diagnóstico, doutora, mas uma forma de tratamento.”

Os grossos lábios da doutora Hawkins pareceram abrir-se de espanto. Por momentos, Scully acreditou que ela a tomava por louca.

“Doutora Scully, certamente sabe que não existe ainda tratamento para a doença de Sandhoff,” comentou ela com a paciência de quem explica a uma criança birrenta que dois mais dois são quatro.

“Eu sei, mas pesquisei sobre o assunto e existem actualmente terapias experimentais que –”

“Essa é exactamente a palavra-chave nesse belo conceito, colega – _experimentais_.” Sheila Hawkins debruçou-se em direcção à câmara que a filmava. “O problema é que estamos a falar de seres humanos, crianças neste caso em particular, não de ratos de laboratório.”

“Também tenho isso presente, mas –”

“Não creio que essa seja uma alternativa sujeita a discussão.”

“Então o que me sugere que faça, _colega_?” Scully tentou controlar as emoções que sentia aflorar dentro de si, de forma a não lhe faltar ao respeito. “Devo deixar o rapaz morrer?”

Sentiu o peso dos olhares severos por parte dos colegas cravados nas suas costas; quase podia jurar que alguns deles tinham sustido a respiração à medida que a tensão se acumulava na pequena sala. Tentou não se importar com eles – estava mais preocupada com a resposta da sua interlocutora.

Esta, por sua vez, abanou a cabeça em descrença. Antes de lhe responder, deixou que os cantos da boca se torcessem num triste meio sorriso:

“Não estamos aqui para fazer o papel de Deus. Ser médico é aceitar que nem sempre podemos salvar as vidas que nos passam pelas mãos.”

Tal e qual como um agente federal...

“Ser médico é fazer o melhor pelos doentes sob os meus cuidados.”

“E o que acha a colega que é melhor para uma criança nestas condições?”

Um silêncio incomodativo fez-se pesar em ambos os lados da videoconferência. O que era melhor para Christian Fearon? Por favor, o rapaz tinha sete anos acabados de completar... O que poderia ser melhor do que uma oportunidade de crescer?

Scully já entendera, no entanto, que lutar contra Sheila Hawkins era em vão. Não piscara os olhos sequer ao sugerir que o melhor seria deixá-lo partir; não precisara de pensar duas vezes, não deixara a voz quebrar-se, não desviara o olhar para o nada. Seria a doutora Hawkins uma senhora do gelo incapaz de sentimentos mais profundos, formada pela experiência do tempo? Ou, pelo contrário, seria _ela_ quem estava a perder o controlo, colocando em risco tanto o seu raciocínio clínico como a sua ética profissional?

“Não existe cura conhecida para a doença de Sandhoff,” enfatizou a outra mulher, concluindo a defesa da sua perspetiva. A imagem no ecrã estremeceu ligeiramente. “Mas tenho a certeza que me irá informar se a encontrar.”

Scully baixou o olhar, como criança apanhada em falta. A cruz dourada brilhava frente ao seu peito.

“Claro...” O fio de voz que lhe saiu da boca ganhou uma nova força ao acrescentar: “Muito obrigada pelo seu tempo e pela sua opinião, doutora Hawkins.”

“Estarei à disposição se precisar de mim outra vez. Oh, e para que fique bem claro,” o seu rosto parecia gigantesco no pequeno ecrã da videoconferência, “lamento muito não poder ajudá-la, colega.”

Claro que lamentava, lamentar era o que todos faziam. Parecia, de facto, ser a única coisa que sabiam fazer: lamentar o estado de saúde de Christian, o calvário da família Fearon, a constatação de serem apenas espectadores inocentes que nada podiam fazer para alterar o curso natural da situação... Mas lamentar não era realmente uma ajuda para ninguém – Christian continuava a morrer, Blair e Margaret continuavam horrorizados perante a possibilidade de perderem o seu único filho e eles, incapazes de arregaçar as mangas e partir para a luta, continuavam apenas a olhar. A _lamentar_.

O ecrã ficou negro quando a ligação entre os dois hospitais foi quebrada. O silêncio imperava ainda na pequena sala de conferências. Scully olhou em redor, encarando os que a miravam de forma fria e dura e os que se fingiam desinteressados, alheios à sua contenda. Porque não falavam? Porque reagiam como se fosse ela quem estava errada?

Alex St. Matthew era um dos rostos que a observavam. A sua expressão neutra impedia-a de ver além da cinza dos seus olhos e compreender de que lado ele estava. E o padre Ybarra – Scully não se sentia sequer capaz de encarar o padre Ybarra.

“Com licença,” e saiu disparada pela porta fora.

Estava feito. Estava sozinha.

Apoiou a cabeça pesada contra a parede branca, nua e fria do corredor e cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos. Não valia a pena perder a postura agora, eles já ali não estavam para a continuar a massacrar com as palavras que não tinham a coragem de lhe dizer. Por isso ergueu o queixo e preparou-se para o que vinha a seguir. Sabia que era forte o suficiente para o enfrentar.

Avançou pelo corredor como um fantasma, estando presente e ao mesmo tempo não estando, presa entre dois mundos tão diferentes e no entanto parte um do outro. Por ela passavam médicos e enfermeiros alheados nos seus próprios problemas, assistentes operacionais devidamente equipados, um ou outro rosto estranho de expressão perdida e nos olhos o brilho da esperança de não regressar àquele lugar em breve. Tão perto... tão longe...

A irmã Beatrice sorriu-lhe gentilmente ao passar junto a si, caminhando lado a lado com a irmã Claire. Scully tentou responder da mesma forma ao cumprimento, mas então reparou em quem se aproximava atrás delas: Blair e Margaret Fearon cruzavam a esquina mais próxima, empurrando a cadeira de rodas onde Christian era transportado, e quase sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe das faces.

Eles aperceberam-se da sua presença e tomaram a liberdade de avançar na sua direcção. Com um suspiro, ela poupou-lhes parte do caminho.

“Doutora Scully, olá, como está?” questionou o pequeno com a sua habitual simpatia e boa educação.

“Eu estou bem, obrigada pela preocupação. Sentes-te melhor?”

Comprimindo os lábios um contra o outro, Christian acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

“E então,” o pai aproveitou o momento de silêncio para satisfazer a sua curiosidade, “a reunião já acabou? O que disse a especialista?”

_O que já todos sabíamos: não há nada a fazer. A ciência está impotente para nos ajudar. Tudo o que nos resta fazer é depositar a nossa fé em Deus e aguardar pela Sua decisão final._

Reparou nos traços de esperança desenhados no rosto de Blair. No sorriso expectante de Margaret. No olhar firme e certeiro de Christian. Mesmo por entre a inesperada escuridão, eles ainda queriam acreditar.

Como iria ela dizer-lhes a verdade?

“Nada de novo,” Scully respondeu por fim, experimentando um sorriso. “Vamos ter de repetir alguns exames, está bem?”

“Não gosto de agulhas!”

“Oh, Christian, eu sei, mas é muito importante!” Acocorou-se frente ao seu pequeno grande doente e apertou as mãozinhas frias e frágeis nas suas. “Olha, vou pedir à enfermeira Madeline para ficar contigo. Ouvi dizer que ela tem uma agulha mágica que não dói...”

“Hum... não dói _muito_.”

Depois de ele aceitar a proposta com um aceno, Scully tornou a levantar-se e observou os Fearon enquanto se afastavam em direcção à enfermaria de Christian. Blair ainda olhou para trás uma vez, tentando ler a sua figura agora que estavam de costas para ela. Como se, no fundo, soubesse que havia algo de errado nas suas palavras, no seu tom de voz; que algo não correra da forma que esperava.

Viu a distância aumentar e depois os três desapareceram do seu campo de visão. Podia parar de fingir agora. O sorriso morreu-lhe no rosto, trincou ao de leve o lábio inferior. Se os seus colegas já a consideravam errada por procurar uma alternativa ao desfecho esperado, o que diriam se soubessem que os iludira por não ter a coragem de lhes roubar a derradeira esperança?

* * *

Os seus olhos azuis focaram-se na salada de camarão à sua frente. Não comera nada nas últimas sete horas mas não tinha fome. Escutava as conversas cruzadas dos outros utilizadores da cantina – relatando episódios mirabolantes no serviço de urgência, rindo das piadas partilhadas, comentando a última peça de teatro ou a próxima partida de basebol dos filhos – e não conseguiu evitar o franzir das sobrancelhas. Como podiam eles não se preocupar, ocupar o seu tempo precioso com assuntos tão triviais? Como podiam eles ser tão...

_Normais_?

Absorta nos seus pensamentos, Scully assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão pressionar o seu ombro. O rosto redondo da irmã Beatrice surgiu então à sua esquerda, sorrindo-lhe como luz na imensidão do seu hábito negro.

“Sabe, doutora,” anunciou ela com a sua voz harmoniosa, “Deus escreve direito por linhas tortas.”

A visada concordou com a cabeça. Depois confessou após um suspiro:

“Gostava apenas de ser capaz de entender a Sua mensagem.”

“Eu sei.” A irmã Beatrice curvou-se ligeiramente, de maneira a ficar ao mesmo nível dela, e sussurrou: “Mas é por isso que temos fé na Sua obra.”

Scully agradeceu-lhe com um meio sorriso e ela afastou-se, quase tão depressa quanto aparecera. Antes que alguém reparasse, limpou a lágrima teimosa que ameaçava denunciá-la e tentou não pensar naquele dia, no momento em que chegara à mesma conclusão que a irmã Beatrice:

_Talvez isso seja a fé..._

« _Em outras notícias, continuam as buscas pela agente do FBI desaparecida. Monica Bannan não é vista há uma semana e a Agência Federal de Investigação não desiste de procurar o seu paradeiro..._ »

A referência ao FBI e a Monica Bannan captou então a sua atenção, fazendo Scully procurar o plasma exposto na parede atrás do balcão onde ainda se serviam almoços fora de horas. Tentando concentrar-se nas palavras do locutor e não no ruído de fundo da cantina, foi por fim capaz de esquecer os Fearon pela primeira vez naquele longo dia.

« _Informações obtidas pelos repórteres do nosso canal sugerem que, face às dificuldades, o FBI tenha procurado uma ajuda especial em fontes externas à Agência..._ »

Mostravam agora segmentos de filmagens nas imediações do que assumiu ser a residência Bannan. Múltiplos mirones anónimos, agentes da polícia e os casacos azuis-escuros que ela tão bem conhecia rodeavam a habitação de ambos os lados da fita de segurança. Scully deu por si a procurar rostos familiares na multidão, sem sucesso. Um jovem polícia escrevinhava furiosamente num bloco de notas. Um transeunte apoiava um idoso que, de joelhos dobrados sobre a neve e tremendo de frio sob um casaco de pele demasiado grande para o seu corpo frágil, parecia chorar de dor. Um jornalista de microfone em riste corria atrás de uma agente federal séria e de longos cabelos pretos que nem para ele olhou duas vezes.

« _... uma ajuda especial..._ »

Havia algo de estranho naquela escolha de palavras em particular, algo que ficou a ecoar no seu ouvido. ‘Especial’ era afinal um termo com tantos significados... ‘Especial’ como perito ou como invulgar, fora do comum?

‘Especial’ como _paranormal_?

Por qualquer motivo que lhe era desconhecido, a mente de Scully imediatamente reviu a breve imagem do idoso ajoelhado na neve. Talvez estivesse errada, mas seria possível que aquela _não_ fosse uma reacção emotiva ao que o rodeava? Focou-se nos detalhes que conseguira reter: a boca aberta num grito silencioso, os olhos apontados para o céu, o corpo a ser sacudido enquanto tombava para trás, de braços ainda elevados em sinal de misericórdia. Aquele homem não estava a chorar por um ente querido perdido, estava a ter qualquer tipo de ataque!

E o transeunte que o apoiava – porque sentia que ele não lhe era estranho? Porque estaria tão certa que, por trás do casaco grosso e da barba espessa, se escondia alguém que ela muito bem conhecia?

Porque estariam as palmas das suas mãos encharcadas em suor?

Porque bateria tão forte o seu coração?

Algures na cantina, alguém deixou cair um prato ao chão. O som da loiça a estilhaçar-se atingiu-a e deitou abaixo as barreiras que ela própria erguera com o tempo e agora a impediam de admitir aquilo que o seu subconsciente já sabia:

_Mulder..._

Aquele transeunte não era outro senão Fox Mulder.


	4. 3 | Lágrimas de sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em 1998, Scully deixou Mulder e o FBI para retomar o caminho interrompido na Medicina e tentar ser feliz. Dez anos mais tarde, enquanto luta pela vida de um jovem paciente, antigas feridas são reabertas quando os seus caminhos se cruzam uma vez mais na busca pela verdade. Porque a vida muda e a esperança pode perder-se, mas eles ainda querem acreditar...

Um dia, há muitos anos, ela fora como qualquer outra pessoa – os mesmos sonhos, os mesmos desejos, as mesmas esperanças. Nesses tempos, costumava encarar o seu reflexo no espelho e ver uma mulher jovem mas valente, obstinada e determinada a mostrar ao mundo o quão grande ela poderia ser. Sabia que era capaz. _Eles_ sabiam que era capaz.

E depois ele entrara na sua vida e nada voltara a ser como dantes.

Não o podia culpar de tudo aquilo que não resultara entre eles, era um facto. Fora ela quem falhara sob o peso daquele último trabalho, por si nunca terminado. Fora ela quem ficara muito aquém das expectativas dentro da Agência. Fora ela quem não tivera a coragem de enfrentar as suas descobertas conjuntas e acabara por se fechar de uma realidade que já não sabia ver com os mesmos olhos, afastando-se de tudo o que a rodeava, tudo o que tomava por garantido, tudo o que ainda lhe oferecia uma oportunidade.

Mas...

Teria sempre de existir um ‘mas’, certo?

Scully afastou os lençóis e sentou-se na borda da cama. Lá fora chovia e as gotas de água produziam um forte som ao bater contra a janela do quarto. O despertador sobre a mesa de cabeceira marcava seis e meia da manhã e os candeeiros da rua alumiavam ainda a cada vez mais leve escuridão, dentro e fora das quatro paredes. Arrastando o corpo mole pelo quarto, entrou na casa de banho adjacente e lavou a cara com água fria, não tanto para afastar o sono mas como uma tentativa de apagar as memórias despertadas pelo dia anterior.

Em vão, contudo. Era mais forte do que ela.

Deixou o quarto, percorreu o corredor escuro e trocou-o pela cozinha, onde encheu uma chaleira de água que logo colocou ao lume para ferver. Precisava de um chá para acalmar. Haviam sido dias de muitas emoções no hospital, em particular à custa do caso Fearon, que ainda pesava no seu espírito, e agora toda esta situação com Mulder...

Mas não sabia ao certo porque estava assim. Fora apenas um vislumbre da sua figura na televisão; agora que deixara passar algumas horas sobre o assunto, a verdade é que não tinha sequer a certeza que se tratava mesmo dele! Já tinham passado dez anos, afinal, as pessoas mudavam, envelheciam...

Sentou-se à mesa e enterrou a cabeça ruiva nos braços. Claro que sabia – não haviam trocado uma única palavra desde a separação, nem um telefonema, uma mensagem de texto que fosse. Magoara-o e sabia-o; por isso ele nunca a tentara dissuadir da sua decisão final, por isso ele não a seguira mais uma vez para a tentar convencer a ficar. Mulder abrira-lhe o coração e ela virara-lhe as costas, no preciso momento em que se encontrava mais vulnerável e necessitado de alguém a seu lado. E por isso Scully também não insistira, não telefonara para saber se estava tudo bem, para lhe garantir que ainda podiam ser amigos.

Saíra depois de lhe dizer que nunca o abandonaria.

Traíra-o depois de ganhar a sua confiança.

Mas porque continuava ela a pressionar a mesma tecla? Até podia nem ser ele... E mesmo que fosse, que mal lhe poderia ele fazer? Não passava de um mero vislumbre na televisão...

_Pára de pensar nisto! Não tens que pensar nisto!_

A chaleira começou a chiar atrás de si, a água estava pronta. Lá fora ainda chovia, um novo dia amanhecia. Tudo podia estar tão normal – então porque não estava?

_Não tenho que pensar nisto... Mas_ estou _a pensar...!_

* * *

“Olá, Dana!”

Scully levantou a cabeça do processo que estava a analisar à mesa redonda do gabinete dos médicos e deparou-se com o doutor Alex St. Matthew, que entrava agora pelo mesmo espaço adentro. Com um esgar de cansaço e um profundo suspiro, ele deixou-se cair num cadeirão próximo ao seu.

“Não sabia que estavas de banco esta noite,” comentou.

“Troquei com o Patterson, a mulher e o garoto dele estão de cama com gripe.” Apercebeu-se que Alex a mirava com uma expressão condescendente e retribuiu-lhe o olhar com um sorriso: “E – bom, pode-se dizer que as paredes do meu apartamento não iam sentir a minha falta de qualquer maneira...”

“Estás a trabalhar em algo novo?”

Notou a mudança subtil no seu tom de voz. Não tinham ainda trocado opiniões sobre o caso Fearon desde a infame reunião com a doutora Hawkins mas algo lhe dizia que, por muito que gostasse do pequeno, Alex não ia ficar do seu lado. Nem mesmo ele compreendia a sua insistência em lutar por uma vida cujo desfecho estava já traçado.

Seria melhor evitar o assunto.

“Uma suspeita de apendicite, entrou há pouco. Pedi-lhe umas análises, estou à espera dos resultados, e entretanto ia pedir-te para o veres.”

“Hum...”

Queria falar sobre Christian, sabia-o. _Sentia-o_. Na maneira como desviava o olhar para o canto contrário do gabinete, como esfregava as mãos uma na outra, como cruzava e descruzava a perna no seu assento. Conhecia Alex há já cerca de quatro anos, era tempo mais do que suficiente para estar ciente da sua linguagem corporal.

Mas, tal como acontecia com ela, também não se encontrava preparado para a confrontação.

“Sim, já dei conta desse miúdo no sistema.” Alex pareceu despertar de súbito e mudou de expressão, mas nem por isso perdeu o seu estranho desconforto. “Sabes, Dana, tenho andado aqui a pensar... Pergunto-me, por algum motivo – quer dizer, se gostarias... se por acaso amanhã gostarias de te juntar a mim para jantar.”

“Eu amanhã não venho trabalhar, Alex.”

“Eu também não...”

“Oh...!”

Scully parou a meio da leitura, apanhada de surpresa. Para seu grande embaraço, sentiu as bochechas a escaldar – não podia acreditar que estava a corar perante a proposta, qual adolescente ingénua a ser surpreendida por um pretendente inesperado.

“Alex, _por favor_ ,” pediu ela num sussurro, um segredo que mais ninguém poderia conhecer, “já passámos esta fase, já tivemos esta conversa. Amigos e nada mais do que isso.”

“Eu sei! Eu lembro-me, por isso não voltei a tocar no assunto.” Ele forçou um sorriso que não alcançou a desilusão estampada no seu olhar. “Mas é _só_ um jantar, Dana, um mero e simples jantar entre amigos. Quer dizer, vais ter de comer de qualquer forma, certo?”

E soltou um riso abafado, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo. Não conseguiu.

Porque a verdade é que Scully sabia o que o colega pretendia e tentava esconder atrás das palavras que ela queria ouvir. Um jantar entre amigos? Não, _definitivamente_ não era essa a pretensão de Alex, ambos o sabiam. E ela gostava dele, de facto gostava _muito_ dele; apreciava a sua amizade e a sua confiança, mas era tudo e isso não ia mudar. Não podia mudar.

Já pisara essa linha antes e os dissabores haviam sido demasiados. Não ia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

“Certo...” Fechou o processo clínico e colocou-o de parte. A custo, encarou-o nos olhos. “Lamento mas não me vai ser possível. Tenho andado tão sobrecarregada aqui, planeava tirar o dia de amanhã para dar uma arrumação à casa. Tu sabes, o trabalho doméstico pode ser duro...”

“Claro, eu compreendo...”

Era, de longe, a pior desculpa que alguma vez usara para evitar um evento indesejado. Por sorte, o pesado silêncio que se seguiu foi interrompido pelo toque agudo de um _pager_ que não podia ter escolhido melhor momento para se fazer ouvir. Ambos levaram as mãos aos bolsos das suas batas.

“É o meu,” anunciou Alex, começando a levantar-se. “Vou lá abaixo à Urgência. Até... breve, espero.”

“Sabes onde me encontrar.”

Claro que sabia. Scully é que não estava muito certa se queria que ele a encontrasse ou não.

* * *

Detestava o Nossa Senhora das Dores durante a noite. Havia algo de arrepiante nos seus corredores: uma aura fantasmagórica contaminava todos os recantos; os queixumes dos enfermos repercutiam-se nos espaços; as rezas infindáveis das irmãs que velavam pelas almas a seu cuidado ecoavam na escuridão. Até para ela, que um dia enfrentara assassinos e psicopatas e até já encarara a Morte de frente, o ambiente era um pouco perturbador.

Pouco passava das quatro e meia da madrugada quando foi possível a Scully regressar ao gabinete dos médicos, segurando na mão direita o café forte com o qual pretendia combater o cansaço que ameaçava apoderar-se dela. Tinha sido chamada à ala pediátrica de urgência para observar um dos miúdos internados na sequência de uma súbita convulsão; depois de se certificar que a situação estava estabilizada, sentira a necessidade de espreitar a enfermaria onde Christian dormia tranquilamente – assustara-se perante a possibilidade de o seu estado clínico se ter agravado e ficara aliviada quando percebera que continuava tudo bem com ele. Agora, contudo, ao repensar o acontecimento com o distanciamento emocional que lhe era exigido, percebia que aquela não fora uma atitude muito correcta para com os seus outros doentes.

Tinha de ocupar a cabeça com um assunto diferente ou temia enlouquecer.

“Dana?” Alex espreitou ao abrir a porta do gabinete. Assim que o seu olhar recaiu sobre ela, entrou, parecendo bastante satisfeito por encontrá-la. “Aqui estás tu! Passei há minutos mas não estavas...”

“Fui à Pediatria, um dos miúdos teve uma convulsão. Já tinha parado quando lá cheguei, contudo. As enfermeiras chamam-me se for necessário.”

“Bem, se não estás ocupada de momento, então por favor senta-te, não vais acreditar no que te tenho a contar! Nem imaginas o que acabei de ver!”

Curiosa, Scully seguiu-o até aos cadeirões dispostos em redor da mesa, ocupando um ao lado de Alex. Era como se a conversa que haviam tido há apenas algumas horas já tivesse sido esquecida.

“O que se passa?” O colega abanou a cabeça, incrédulo. “Conta-me! Foi por isso que te chamaram antes?”

“Hã...? Ah não, isso foi falso alarme! Só que eu estava lá em baixo na Urgência e aquele médico velhote com quem meto sempre conversa, o doutor de Mayo, veio pedir a minha opinião num caso que tinha acabado de dar entrada.” Alex debruçou-se na sua direcção. “Um velho que chora lágrimas de sangue!”

“Lágrimas de _quê_?!”

Só se apercebeu que a sua voz estava umas notas acima do normal quando ele levou o indicador aos lábios e soprou um ‘chiu!’ de aviso. Olhou em redor, encolhendo os ombros:

“Estamos sozinhos, Alex.”

“As paredes têm ouvidos!”

E como que a confirmar a sua afirmação, a porta do gabinete tornou a abrir-se para dar entrada ao médico em questão. Oscar de Mayo arrastou o corpo pequeno, curvado e mirrado em direcção à bancada de efeito mármore e pegou na cafeteira praticamente vazia. Foi então que Alex pigarreou alto e Scully teve de esconder uma risada com a mão quando o outro homem saltou de surpresa.

“Alex! Doutora!” O bigode branco e farfalhudo estremeceu a cada exclamação. “Desculpem, entrei distraído, nem reparei que não estava sozinho!”

“Tudo bem, Oscar, nós entendemos.” Alex cruzou os braços e reclinou-se no seu cadeirão. “Estava mesmo agora a pedir a opinião da doutora Scully sobre o seu estranho caso desta noite.”

“Alex, eu pedi-lhe expressamente –”

“Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, a doutora Scully é de confiança. Além disso, creio que seria interessante saber o que pensa ela da perturbadora capacidade do seu doente...”

Com uma expressão algo matreira, ele piscou-lhe um olho sorrateiramente e Scully de imediato se lembrou dos seus antigos colegas do FBI – mas como poderia Alex saber? Certo, já lhe tinha confirmado que fora, de facto, uma agente federal antes de se dedicar a cem por cento à medicina, mas nada mais. Mantivera segredo sobre o que vira e fizera nessa vida, nunca lhe contara sobre os Ficheiros Secretos...

Oscar coçou a penugem reluzente no topo da cabeça e ocupou um terceiro cadeirão vazio, sentando-se à mesa com os colegas. A sua confusão era tão grande que até o café que não chegou a tomar ficou esquecido.

“Não sei o que fazer,” confessou após um suspiro de derrota. “Não consigo fazer sentido do que aconteceu.”

Scully procurou conhecer os pormenores da história clínica antes de sugerir uma hipótese diagnóstica:

“Sofreu algum traumatismo recente?”

“Não, nada! Nega traumatismos ou outras hemorragias perceptíveis, não tem episódios anteriores, os antecedentes pessoais são irrelevantes, incluindo a toma de medicação. Fizemos-lhe alguns exames, todos negativos. Perfeitamente saudável, excepto pelo facto de ter começado a chorar lágrimas de sangue do nada!”

“E de certeza que é mesmo sangue?”

“Absoluta, estava no laboratório quando o confirmaram. As três vezes.”

Scully trocou um olhar rápido com Alex. Ele mirava-a como se dissesse: _Vês? Eu disse-te que não ias acreditar...!_

“Um momento, tem de nos estar a escapar algo nesta história!” Nunca antes aceitara factos sem uma explicação racional e na certa não seria agora que o ia começar a fazer. “Uma pessoa não começa a chorar sangue assim do nada! Temos de pensar, como poderia o sangue vazar para o canal lacrimal...?”

“A fundoscopia não revelou alterações, não há sinais externos visíveis, até o raio-x –”

“O FBI diz que ele estava muito bem num momento e tinha um rio de sangue a escorrer-lhe cara abaixo no outro.”

“O FBI?”

Perante as suas palavras, Scully virou a cabeça na direcção do colega mais novo:

“O doente trabalha para a Agência?” Sentiu a garganta subitamente seca.

“Ele?” Alex soltou uma gargalhada. “Não me parece. É padre.”

“ _Era_ padre,” corrigiu Oscar. “Mas não creio que esteja muito afastada da realidade, doutora. Pelo que me foi possível compreender, ele tem andado a trabalhar com o FBI neste último caso deles, muito mediático, vocês sabem – aquela jovem que desapareceu, falaram dela na televisão e tudo...”

Ciente da dificuldade do colega em recordar nomes próprios, Alex esclareceu:

“A Monica Bannan.”

_Monica Bannan_! A ‘ajuda especial’. Um _flash_ cruzou a mente de Scully quando reviu a breve imagem do idoso na televisão. Seria ele o mesmo homem que chorava agora lágrimas de sangue no serviço de urgência do hospital, o _seu_ hospital? Podia fugir mas não se podia esconder: dez anos depois, ali estava ela, a um passo de se entregar ao estranho e ao paranormal outra vez.

Ter-lhe-ia aquele homem trazido de volta o monstro que tentava a tanto custo exorcizar de uma vez para sempre?

Ter-lhe-ia ele trazido de volta a única pessoa que tanto desejava ver, a única que esperava nunca mais encontrar?

“Oh, peço desculpa, o trabalho chama-me outra vez.” Oscar desligou o _pager_ que entretanto começara a tocar e levantou-se com algum custo do seu assento. “Uma pessoa desesperada por um café e não tem sorte nenhuma...”

“Ora, deixe de ser lambareiro, aquele resto no fundo da cafeteira ainda chega para um copo!” riu Alex, imitando-o. “Espere, vou consigo. Tenho de palpar a tua suspeita de apendicite outra vez, Dana.”

Ao ouvir o seu nome, ela despertou do transe momentâneo e acenou com a cabeça em concordância, apesar de não fazer ideia do que o colega lhe dissera.

“Estás bem?” perguntou ele ao reparar na sua expressão facial, enquanto o doutor de Mayo abandonava o gabinete para acudir uma voz que já clamava por si. “Estás um pouco pálida...”

Não, ela não estava bem. Sentia o sangue a ferver, o estômago às voltas, uma náusea a invadi-la. Uma breve sensação de vertigem fez o chão girar sob os seus pés e perguntou-se quando ao certo iria perder os sentidos.

“Estou óptima. Alex,” passou a língua pelos lábios, ganhando coragem, “quem é que trouxe esse homem ao hospital? Foi o FBI?”

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

“Um homem e uma mulher. Penso que ela é a responsável.” Bufou ao mesmo tempo que esboçava um sorriso incrédulo. “Aquela fedelha, é possivelmente mais nova do que eu e já tem atitudes de chefe...!”

“E o homem? Sabes o nome dele?”

“Sei.” O coração de Scully quase parou de bater durante aqueles centésimos de segundo. “Agente Dummy – desculpa, _Drummy_! É por isso que me lembro dele.”

Foi como levar com um balde de água fria em cima.

“Drummy?!” Não conseguiu esconder a sua surpresa. Estava tão certa da sua identidade... “E não vinha mais ninguém com eles?”

“Hum, não...” Alex coçou o queixo onde já espreitava a sombra escura de uma barba por fazer. “Quer dizer, havia outro homem. Esse quase não abriu a boca enquanto estive por perto. Fiquei com a impressão que o velhote tinha algum problema de comunicação e ele era o seu intérprete.”

Claro que era. E se os seus sentidos não a enganavam, ela sabia bem que tipo de interpretação ele fazia do seu problema.

“Mas não era um federal,” concluiu ele, “esses topam-se à légua!”

“E como era ele? Alto, corpulento, cabelo preto,” tentou descrever o transeunte que captara a sua atenção na televisão, “barba escura e espessa?”

“Exactamente! Conhece-lo?”

Sim, conhecera-o... há muitos anos, toda uma década atrás...

“Obrigada por me contares, Alex.”

* * *

E era assim – ela e o inexplicável, juntos mais uma vez, partilhando o mesmo espaço, caminhando lado a lado. Entre os dois apenas vidro, tão frágil, tão mínimo que não os separava em nada, não a protegia de absolutamente nada.

O homem, entretanto por si identificado como padre Joe, profundamente adormecido entre os lençóis imaculados do seu leito de enfermo, parecia perfeitamente normal. O cabelo branco e comprido, espalhado pela almofada, parecia ter ainda uma ligeira tonalidade vermelha, apesar do rosto ter sido já limpo e não apresentar sinais do sangue perdido. Reparou que não existiam quaisquer curativos aplicados nas regiões ocular e anexa, o que aparentemente denunciava a estranha hemorragia como algo ocasional.

Uma mulher encontrava-se em pé a um canto da enfermaria, discutindo algo ao telemóvel, de costas para ela. Receando que ela desse pela sua presença e não apreciasse a sua curiosidade, Scully viu chegada a hora de regressar à sua actividade normal; não era necessária ali, de qualquer maneira.

Depois sentiu um movimento atrás de si, no corredor. Nem se apercebera que não estava sozinha... Instintivamente, rodou os calcanhares e virou costas ao quarto do padre Joe. Na fila de cadeiras de plástico ao longo do corredor, um homem corpulento de cabelo e barba escuros dormia, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e cabeça apoiada contra a parede atrás dele.

E foi então que aconteceu. Ali, naquele preciso momento, tão depressa que ela não conseguiu sequer reagir, tão inesperado que ela não soube sequer o que fazer.

_Mulder!_

Não havia como negá-lo. Com mais dez anos em cima, de rosto e aura enegrecidos pela barba espessa e comprida, sabia que não estava enganada: aquele homem era Fox Mulder.

A única pessoa a quem dera tudo.

A única pessoa a quem tirara tudo.

_Ele nem se apercebeu_ , ouviu uma voz gritar em pânico dentro da sua cabeça. _Foge! Foge antes que seja tarde!_

Nem pensou duas vezes. Quando deu por si, Scully já avançava pelo corredor fora, em direcção ao refúgio do seu gabinete, deixando Mulder para trás. Se ele não acordasse... Deus, se ele simplesmente não acordasse...

“Ai, desculpe,” gemeu ela ao chocar contra outra farda azul que vinha no sentido oposto.

“Tudo bem, sem problema.” A enfermeira roliça levou ambas as mãos às ancas. “A doutora é nova aqui? Parece-me um pouco perdida!”

“Não, eu... sou a pediatra de serviço. Fui chamada para ver um doente.”

“Hum...” A outra mulher deu-lhe uma pancadinha simpática nas costas e sorriu de forma compreensiva: “Sabe, o café é um grande amigo do turno da noite!”

Mas isso já ela sabia. Esse não era o seu problema.

A enfermeira seguiu o seu caminho mas Scully nem ousou segui-la com o olhar. Ficou parada no corredor durante cerca de quinze segundos, massajando as têmporas de olhos fechados, sentindo-se subitamente muito cansada. Aquela estava a ser uma noite muito longa.

E depois...

“Olá, doutora!”

A voz não enganava. Mulder tinha-a descoberto.


	5. 4 | Frio como fogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em 1998, Scully deixou Mulder e o FBI para retomar o caminho interrompido na Medicina e tentar ser feliz. Dez anos mais tarde, enquanto luta pela vida de um jovem paciente, antigas feridas são reabertas quando os seus caminhos se cruzam uma vez mais na busca pela verdade. Porque a vida muda e a esperança pode perder-se, mas eles ainda querem acreditar...

“Olá, doutora!”

Scully sentiu-se gelar por dentro ao ouvir aquela voz de novo – o tom suave, o traço brincalhão, o sarcasmo sempre presente. Ainda se questionou se teria sido fruto da sua imaginação, se valeria a pena fechar os olhos e continuar o seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Mas como poderia ela fugir agora, afinal?

Suspirou profundamente antes de o fazer, rodar novamente os calcanhares e virar a face para encarar a dele de uma vez. Era _mesmo_ Mulder. Além do processo natural de envelhecimento, da espessa barba por fazer e das roupas informais que não lhe eram habituais, não sabia ao certo como alguma vez lhe fora possível duvidá-lo: aqueles olhos cor de avelã, ora verdes ora castanhos, não a conseguiam enganar.

Sentindo-se subitamente seca, mordeu ao de leve o lábio inferior. Não era capaz de ler a sua comunicação não verbal, apercebia-se agora; pensasse ele o que pensasse do seu reencontro, já não lhe estava acessível como outrora.

“Olá, Mulder,” articulou por fim. Como conseguira dizer uma palavra que fosse, ainda não sabia.

Ele olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro, e só depois focou toda a atenção nela. Adoptou então a sua expressão mais irónica, uma que ela tão bem conhecia, com direito a sorriso escarninho e tudo. Scully sabia bem que não era exactamente uma demonstração de simpatia da parte dele.

“Passaste por mim e não me falaste,” queixou-se ele, para sua grande surpresa. “Por acaso estás chateada comigo?”

“Não, tu – tu estavas a dormir!”

“Não estava nada, estava só a descansar a vista.”

_Típico...!_

Scully enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da túnica azul e olhou para o chão. Mulder também não estava propriamente à vontade, podia compreender isso, pelo menos: de braços ainda cruzados frente ao peito e queixo levantado, parecia determinado a parecer gigantesco perante a sua cada vez mais diminuta figura. Não se recordava da última vez que ele sentira tamanha necessidade de marcar território junto dela.

Na verdade, não se lembrava de nada além do derradeiro adeus. As suas últimas palavras, a mágoa na sua voz e no seu olhar. “ _Eu devo-te tudo, Scully, e tu não me deves nada._ ” Os lábios dele contra os seus, os dedos esguios a acariciarem-lhe a pele do rosto, o sabor a sal da desilusão. O vazio que ficou dentro de si.

Voltar a ouvi-lo, contudo, salvou-a da tortura das suas memórias:

“Não sabia que trabalhavas aqui.”

“Ah, sim. Há cerca de cinco anos.”

“Mas que bem...”

Mulder baixou um pouco a cabeça antes de a olhar nos olhos.

“Então e – está tudo bem contigo?”

A pergunta e a frieza que lhe estava associada surpreenderam-na. Haviam sido os melhores amigos, agora não passavam de dois perfeitos estranhos. Como se dez anos e caminhos separados os tivessem levado a deixar de se preocupar.

“Sim, está.” Era a única resposta que lhe podia dar. “E tu?”

Ele encolheu os ombros, desinteressado:

“Feliz como um passarinho,” foi a única resposta que obteve.

Havia algo de errado naquele homem desprovido da essência do seu antigo parceiro. O Mulder de agora parecia triste, abatido, derrotado – onde estariam a sua energia, a sua fúria, a sua paixão por aquilo que fazia? A ironia podia continuar a ser a sua defesa favorita mas, mesmo toda uma vida depois, Scully ainda se mantinha imune e capaz de ver para além dela. Ao menos isso...

Apontou com a queixo para o quarto onde o padre Joe repousava:

“Vi-te na televisão com aquele homem,” observou calmamente, tentando não transparecer a curiosidade que aquele estranho caso despertava nela. “Estão a trabalhar no desaparecimento da agente do FBI?”

“Hum, os jornalistas não deviam ter andado a bisbilhotar!” Mulder afastou-se um pouco de forma a encostar-se contra a parede do corredor. Parecia extremamente cansado. “Mas sim, estamos a trabalhar em algo. Vieste observá-lo? Não és o médico responsável...”

“Oh, não. Não, o padre Joe não se encontra abrangido pela minha área de especialidade. Vim apenas porque –”

Faltou-lhe a voz de repente. O que seria suposto dizer-lhe, que viera atrás da mesma razão que um dia os separara? Que estava ali para investigar aquilo em que sempre se recusara a acreditar? Que estivera a alimentar a esperança de o ver uma vez mais?

Mas Mulder não era estúpido. Claro que ele ia entender o seu silêncio:

“Tu sabes o que se passa,” murmurou. “Vieste vê-lo com os teus próprios olhos.”

Ela baixou a cabeça ruiva com um meio sorriso que era tanto estima quanto saudade. Sentiu-se de súbito transportada de volta às raízes da sua parceria e amizade, o que a fez lembrar-se dos bons velhos tempos.

“O homem chorou lágrimas de sangue, Mulder!” admitiu por fim, trocando a visão das suas socas hospitalares por um olhar directo para ele.

“E tu já formulaste as tuas teorias científicas...”

Aquela nota mais mordaz no seu tom de voz fê-la arquear uma sobrancelha por uma fracção de segundo.

“Tenho as minhas explicações,” confirmou Scully, ciente que o à-vontade desejado estava longe do seu alcance, “mas nada bate certo com os exames complementares já realizados pelo médico assistente.”

“Um truque e peras, hã?”

“É por isso que aqui estás? Pelas lágrimas de sangue... ou há algo mais por trás disso?”

Tentou não pensar nas palavras proclamadas na televisão. Na ‘ajuda especial’. No idoso ajoelhado na neve que gritava em silêncio enquanto era sacudido por forças maiores que o próprio. O que haveria de errado com o padre Joe? Que papel desempenharia ele em toda aquela história? Qual seria afinal a sua ligação a Monica Bannan?

Mulder endireitou-se e virou o rosto para ela. Os seus braços continuavam cruzados frente ao peito, impondo um correcto distanciamento entre os dois:

“Não quero soar rude,” tais palavras, contudo, tiveram o condão de a deixar de sobreaviso, “mas porque estás tão interessada no padre Joe e neste caso? Trata-se de um Ficheiro Secreto... pensava que o teu coração já não estava aqui.”

Frio, distante, ausente. Ali estava a confirmação das suas suspeitas: aquele já não era o Mulder que um dia conhecera. Era o findar de uma década de dúvidas e incertezas – não fora esquecida, muito menos fora perdoada.

_O que é que fizeste?_

“Certo, deixa-me ficar com a medicina...” Pressionando os lábios um contra o outro, tentou não transparecer aquilo que verdadeiramente sentia por dentro. “Olha, Mulder, desejo-te tudo de bom para este trabalho – e os outros, claro!”

Ele anuiu, sem mais nada a acrescentar. Scully começou a sentir-se a mais na terminação do pequeno e estreito corredor.

“Vou regressar ao meu posto... podem precisar de mim...”

“Claro.”

“Rápidas melhoras para o padre Joe. E boa sorte para as buscas pela colega desaparecida.” Instintivamente, levou a mão para segurar atrás de uma orelha os fios de cabelo mais rebeldes que o elástico deixara escapar. As palavras de Alex ecoavam ainda na sua mente e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso: “Sabes, os meus colegas não acreditam que és um agente do FBI. Dizem que se topa à légua.”

Os olhos cor de avelã, ora castanhos ora verdes, ganharam então um estranho brilho. Soube que havia algo de errado ainda antes de o ouvir murmurar:

“Já não trabalho para o FBI.”

Sentiu as suas palavras como um estalo no rosto: algo inesperado, à velocidade da luz, dolorosamente eficaz.

“ _Já não trabalho para o FBI._ ”

O incomodativo e pesado silêncio foi então brutalmente interrompido pelo restolhar de uma porta que se abriu perto deles. A mulher de longos cabelos negros que falava ao telemóvel no quarto do padre Joe saiu do mesmo, olhando em redor até que os viu:

“Mulder,” chamou, avançando na sua direcção, “ele acordou.”

“Óptimo, temos de falar!”

“A doutora também faz parte da equipa?” perguntou ela, apontando agora para Scully.

A visada ainda lhe tentou oferecer uma resposta mas Mulder foi mais rápido:

“Não, está apenas de passagem. Agente Whitney, vamos, preciso de si no interrogatório.” Puxando-a pelo braço que lhe era mais próximo, começou a afastar-se, não sem antes lhe dirigir um último olhar de despedida: “Adeus, doutora!”

E foi-se embora de vez com a mulher, os dois juntos na misteriosa cruzada que acercava o padre Joe. A agente Whitney ainda olhou para ela sobre o ombro uma vez; ele, pelo contrário, saiu sem olhar para trás. Tal como ela um dia lhe fizera.

Scully permaneceu presa ao chão, incapaz de mexer um músculo sequer, sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer – era-lhe difícil crer que o reencontrara por fim, que conversara com ele, o olhara nos olhos e ouvira de novo a sua voz. Sim, talvez ele já não fosse o mesmo... mas _ela_ também não era. Não seria ingénuo esperar que tudo permanecesse igual?

Só nesse momento se apercebeu que, ao longo dos quinze minutos de conversa, Mulder não mencionara o seu nome uma única vez.

* * *

A doutora Scully era uma estranha para si mesma. A outra, a agente Scully que ela e muito boa gente conhecera, morrera há muitos, muitos anos.

Ainda se lembrava de como era morrer. Recordava o seu toque, o seu cheiro, a sensação de impotência e o desespero que restava ao ver o fim aproximar-se sem conseguir encontrar uma resposta que a salvasse nos últimos minutos. Sabia que nunca antes conhecera o medo até àquele momento, o instante de clareza em que aceitara por fim que os milagres só aconteciam no cinema e que a ciência não a poderia salvar. Mas depois o seu coração quebrara, aceitando de volta a fé e libertando-se do temor ao desconhecido; sentiu-se leve e relaxada, tão calma como há muito não se encontrava. Estava pronta para partir.

Quando despertara na manhã seguinte, sentiu-se diferente. Scully _estava_ diferente, e não era apenas o cancro que entrara em remissão, não – era _ela_. A pessoa que ela fora tomara o seu último suspiro naquela noite. Encarar a Morte de frente fizera-a também abrir os olhos para aquilo que estava a perder sem se aperceber e se a sua recuperação milagrosa era uma segunda oportunidade, não se ia atrever a desperdiçá-la.

Ainda hoje se questionava se teria sido aquele ‘renascimento’ o principal propulsor da sua decisão em abandonar o FBI. Em parte sempre a considerara o culminar de tudo: a morte por engano de Melissa, a descoberta e a perda de Emily, o rapto ainda por explicar, a luta desigual contra o cancro, a sombra escura da infertilidade. Sofrera mais em cinco anos de trabalho nos Ficheiros Secretos do que em toda a sua vida. Além disso, olhara para Mulder naqueles últimos dias e percebera por fim que nunca seria como ele; podia perder o respeito dos colegas, distanciar-se da família e dos amigos, mas nunca seria capaz de estabelecer aquele projecto como a sua única prioridade. Já não conseguia olhar mais para a escuridão que ele representava.

Será que isso a tornava assim tão má pessoa?

Limpou o espelho embaciado da casa de banho com a palma de uma mão, encarou a estranha que lhe devolveu o olhar. As madeixas molhadas de cabelo vermelho-escuro colavam-se aos ombros e às costas ainda por secar. Nunca iria admiti-lo a ninguém, mas deixar o cabelo crescer havia sido uma tentativa quase desesperada de fugir à Dana Scully de antigamente. Esta era a mulher de agora – a doutora, a médica pediatra, a salva-vidas, a guardiã de almas; a Dana Scully que todos queriam, _esperavam_ ver. Às vezes apenas se questionava, lá no fundo, onde a sua voz quase não se fazia ouvir, por que razão tudo mudara para melhor mas o brilho entusiástico dos seus olhos azuis permanecia difícil de reencontrar...

Foram dez anos de perguntas em surdina, muitas dúvidas e incertezas, tantas esperanças almejadas num eventual cruzar de caminhos. Tudo em vão: cerca de uma centena de diferentes cenários imaginados e nem o primeiro se assemelhara sequer à realidade. Mulder fora frio como fogo, quente como gelo; uma rápida troca de palavras algo ácidas e bastante gélidas e lá se perdiam cinco anos de amizade. Poderia culpá-lo? Sabia que o ferira onde mais doía, mas ele também não era exactamente um espectador inocente, certo?

_Certo?_

Talvez estivessem ambos certos. Talvez estivessem ambos errados.

“ _Se desisto agora, eles vencem._ ” Mulder desistira – teriam eles vencido?

Scully olhou em redor, para a pequena casa de banho cheia de vapor, e apertou o toalhão turco contra o corpo ainda molhado. Precisava urgentemente de dormir.

* * *

“Bom dia, doutora Scully,” cumprimentou um médico da Urgência ao cruzar-se com a colega num dos corredores movimentados. “Vi a doutora Wood esta manhã, está com ela?”

“Oh não, doutor Randall, estive de banco esta noite, hoje estou de folga.” Tentou sorrir da forma mais despreocupada que conseguia. “Na verdade estou aqui por causa daquele senhor de idade que deu entrada esta madrugada com o FBI, por acaso sabe onde é que eu –”

“Scully?”

Apesar de não ouvir aquela voz há uma década, reconheceu-a de imediato. Virou o rosto na direcção do chamamento e de imediato reparou no homem vestido de preto, de careca proeminente e olhos escondidos atrás de óculos de aro redondo, que avançava para ela com um sorriso estampado na face e os braços abertos para a abraçar.

“Director-adjunto Skinner?” questionou ela, apanhada de surpresa. Vendo-a encontrada, o doutor Randall aproveitou para pedir licença para se ausentar.

Walter Skinner aproximou-se como um relâmpago e apertou-a com força por entre os braços. Perante o gesto carinhoso, Scully não conseguiu evitar uma súbita onda de ternura pelo seu antigo chefe; era em momentos como este que sentia um profundo arrependimento por um dia não ter confiado nas suas palavras e acções.

“Dana Scully, há quanto tempo,” saudou ele ao seu ouvido. “Julgava-a ainda em Salt Lake City!”

“Oh, já se passaram alguns anos desde essa altura.”

“E num país tão grandioso, entre tantos estados e inúmeras cidades, tantas clínicas e hospitais disponíveis, logo viemos parar àquele onde você trabalha...”

Soprou pelo nariz perante as suas palavras. Sim, também já reparara na ironia...

Ele libertou-a por fim, o que sentiu como um alívio. Quando inspirou profundamente com uma mão sobre o peito, tentando compensar o aperto que lhe dificultara a respiração durante breves segundos, viu-o baixar os olhos de embaraço:

“Desculpe, agente – quero dizer, _doutora_ Scully. Uau, ainda não acredito...”

“Já passou muito tempo, senhor.”

“Sim, eu sei. Dez anos...” Skinner encarou-a novamente e ajeitou os óculos redondos. Quase podia jurar que nunca antes o vira tão satisfeito. Ou então, era também possível, já não se lembrava de como era ver o seu antigo chefe bem-disposto. “Mantenho aquilo que lhe disse no momento do adeus: o FBI sente muito a sua falta!”

Na verdade, ela também sentia falta do FBI – sentia falta dos enigmas, do juntar as peças do puzzle, do fazer mostrar o seu valor num mundo dominado pelo preconceito e misoginia, da adrenalina de uma perseguição, do fazer justiça por quem clamava por ela. Ser médico não era assim tão diferente de ser agente do FBI, mas não era a mesma coisa.

“Obrigada, mas creio que ambos sabemos que estou certa quando digo que aqui é o meu lugar.” E com um encolher de ombros abriu os braços para o Nossa Senhora das Dores. “Está aqui pelo padre Joe?”

Skinner confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

“Uma verdadeira dor de cabeça,” grunhiu ele, olhando em redor. Médicos, enfermeiros, assistentes operacionais e doentes circulavam de um lado para o outro, atarefados e imersos no seu próprio mundo; nenhum prestava atenção à sua conversa. “Está a par da história dele? Assistiu-o esta madrugada?”

“Eu sou pediatra, mas prestei serviço de urgência durante a noite e os meus colegas pediram-me uma opinião.”

“Alguma conclusão?”

Ela negou, exasperada. Não tinha falado com o doutor de Mayo desde o seu último encontro, mas duvidava que ele tivesse encontrado uma justificação médica para as lágrimas de sangue do padre Joe.

“Pois, não me surpreende...”

“O que é que se passa com este homem, senhor?” questionou Scully, incapaz de conter a sua curiosidade premente. “É médium? Fala com Deus, fala com os mortos? Eu sei que ele vos está a ajudar com o caso da Monica Bannan, eu _vi_ – vi o Mulder aqui, no hospital.”

Uma troca de olhares e não foi preciso dizer-lhe o quanto o reencontro a afectara, ele já o sabia. Na certa sabia até mais do que ela.

“Viu o Mulder...” Skinner olhou à sua volta uma vez mais, talvez para confirmar que Mulder não se encontrava nas imediações. “Falou com ele?”

“Pode-se dizer que sim.”

“E ele, como lhe pareceu?”

Scully relembrou o rosto inexpressivo, a aparência descuidada, a aura escura que agora caracterizavam o seu antigo parceiro de trabalho.

“Triste. Derrotado.” Abanou a cabeça ruiva e aceitou a sua culpa com um sorriso algo desalentado: “O Mulder não me conseguiu perdoar por aquilo que aconteceu.”

“Não... não é nada pessoal.”

“Porque é que ele deixou o FBI?”

Tinha de fazer a pergunta, simplesmente tinha de a fazer. Estava entalada na garganta desde a confirmação, à espera do momento oportuno para ser cuspida.

O seu interlocutor escondeu as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo quente e comprido. Skinner parecia subitamente incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

“O Mulder,” falou ele ao fim de uns segundos de silêncio, “passou por muito. As coisas complicaram-se, esteve envolvido numa situação particularmente má e eventualmente optou por se afastar da Agência, há cerca de seis anos.”

“Mas _porquê_? Senhor, o FBI era a sua casa, os Ficheiros Secretos eram a sua vida! O que é pode ter sido assim tão mau que ele não foi capaz de enfrentar?”

Ele acenou negativamente a sua cabeça careca:

“Eu – não creio que seja apropriado ser eu a contar-lhe. São assuntos do Mulder...”

“Oh, claro!”

“Desculpe, Scully.”

Mas não havia nada a ser perdoado, na verdade. Skinner estava em seu pleno direito e era também o mais correcto a fazer – os assuntos pessoais do Mulder seriam sempre assuntos pessoais do Mulder, mais ninguém lhes devia meter o nariz. Nem mesmo ela.

Pena que tão simples constatação não acalmasse, contudo, a sua ardente curiosidade.

Skinner levantou o queixo e adoptou uma expressão mais profissional. Soube imediatamente o que ele estava prestes a revelar-lhe:

“Eu falo consigo por consideração ao seu passado e porque sei que posso confiar em si,” baixou tanto o volume da voz que Scully teve de se aproximar dele para o ouvir, “mas quer saber qual é _mesmo_ o mistério por trás do padre Joe?”


	6. 5 | Deixa-o partir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em 1998, Scully deixou Mulder e o FBI para retomar o caminho interrompido na Medicina e tentar ser feliz. Dez anos mais tarde, enquanto luta pela vida de um jovem paciente, antigas feridas são reabertas quando os seus caminhos se cruzam uma vez mais na busca pela verdade. Porque a vida muda e a esperança pode perder-se, mas eles ainda querem acreditar...

Uma manhã na ala pediátrica era sempre diferente de uma manhã noutro lugar qualquer. Scully ainda não sabia ao certo o porquê; fosse pelas crianças que todos os dias acordavam mais ou menos eléctricas, fosse pela azáfama da troca de turno por parte dos pais que pernoitavam junto dos filhos, era sempre diferente.

Fora daquelas quatro paredes, o frio e a neve de um Inverno bastante rigoroso continuavam a marcar território e as consequências faziam-se sentir. Por esse motivo, e apesar de muitos miúdos terem já dito adeus ao Nossa Senhora das Dores nas últimas semanas, as camas continuavam preenchidas e as enfermarias cheias. Como habitual para a época do ano, os profissionais de saúde não tinham mãos a medir:

“A Rita Bell, da cama onze, registou uma temperatura de trinta e oito ponto nove durante a noite. Demos-lhe o antipirético às seis horas e dez minutos e de manhã estava com trinta e sete ponto seis,” informou o enfermeiro Felix, percorrendo o corredor do serviço ao lado de Scully e transportando um frasco de medicação endovenosa em cada mão. “De resto, tudo bem. Não tenho mais intercorrências a transmitir-lhe.”

“Obrigada, enfermeiro Felix. Vou observar o Peter Baker agora, penso que terão mais uma cama vazia pelo menos até à hora do almoço.”

“Só até a gripe ou a pneumonia fazerem das suas outra vez...”

Sorriram um para o outro antes de o jovem rapaz cortar caminho em direcção à sala de tratamentos.

“Doutora Scully! Doutora Scully!”

Parou, procurando por quem a chamava, e apercebeu-se da figura alta e de hábito negro que saía da enfermaria mais próxima enquanto mandava beijos à criança de colo que deixava para trás. A irmã Claire levantou então um indicador para chamar a sua atenção e apressou o passo até ela.

“Bom dia, irmã.”

“Bom dia, espero que esteja tudo bem consigo e com os seus meninos!” Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso aberto. “A irmã Beatrice pediu-me para falar consigo, para a informar que temos umas noviças para iniciar os seus turnos na ala pediátrica e perguntar se existe algum contratempo da sua parte.”

“Não, claro que não,” confirmou ela com um encolher de ombros. “Deixo a agenda espiritual entregue à irmã Beatrice e ao padre Ybarra.”

“Oh, ela simplesmente não quer atrapalhar o seu trabalho. As noviças serão sempre... noviças, entende?”

Sem o conseguir evitar, Scully riu atrás dela. O seu bom humor e aquelas fortes gargalhadas, mesmo nos momentos menos afortunados, eram algo simplesmente fenomenal.

Depois os seus olhos azuis focaram-se na figura da irmã, nos símbolos da sua fé e religião – o véu negro que caía sobre a túnica de sarja, a cruz dourada que lhe pendia do pescoço, o terço de madeira que tombava para o seu peito. A irmã Claire era uma mulher virtuosa e de fé que respondera ao chamamento de Deus espalhando a Sua palavra e dedicando o seu tempo a confortar os sofredores, especialmente os mais novos, para quem tinha uma paciência infinita. A irmã Claire cumpria o que se esperava dela.

Na sua mente ecoavam ainda as palavras de Skinner, revelando o perturbador segredo do padre Joe. O que pensariam pessoas como a irmã Claire dos crimes por ele cometidos? O que pensaria Deus?

“Irmã!”

A outra mulher, que já se afastava, tornou a virar-se para a encarar:

“Sim?”

Ainda ponderou perguntar-lhe. _Queria_ perguntar-lhe; precisava saber como lidar e aceitar a convivência com criaturas como o padre Joe, que apregoava as palavras de Deus de manhã e quebrava crianças inocentes à noite. Mas não valia a pena – mais ninguém o sabia e a verdade era que mais ninguém o precisava saber. Arrependeu-se mesmo a tempo.

Abanou a cabeça ruiva de embaraço:

“Não é nada, desculpe –”

“Doutora Scully,” Rachel, a secretária de piso, espreitou sobre o balcão de atendimento, segurando o seu telefone contra um ouvido, “estão a chamá-la à Urgência. Um acidente de viação, um bebé de seis meses... chegam dentro de dez minutos!”

Com um gesto rápido, despediu-se da irmã Claire e saiu em direcção à escadaria. Era chegada a hora de regressar à acção.

* * *

Scully gostava de histórias tristes com final feliz. Gostava de ver que, no meio da infelicidade de um acidente de automóvel, nenhum membro da família – pai, mãe, avó e bebé pequeno – saíra seriamente lesado do mesmo. Apesar de o elemento mais novo ter berrado, esbracejado, e pontapeado tudo e todos em seu redor durante o exame físico, estava feliz por concluir que não lhe encontrara nada que necessitasse especial cuidado.

O que não contava era sair da sala de observação e deparar-se com uma certa pessoa...

“Bom dia, doutora.”

Desviou o olhar de Mulder, estático mesmo à sua frente, com um copo de café meio cheio nas mãos e uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Como se não o tivesse ouvido, removeu as luvas de látex e deitou-as no pequeno contentor à porta da sala, sustendo a respiração durante o que lhe pareceu um minuto completo.

“Mulder...” cumprimentou-o por fim com um aceno. “Pareces bastante desperto e ainda nem são nove da manhã!”

“Eu assusto o sono.” Levou o copo de papel aos lábios e sorveu um gole. “Ocupada?”

“Não, nem por isso.”

“O puto berra que nem um perdido, parece que o estão a matar...”

Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

“Não estão, descansa. Foi só um susto, ele vai ficar bem.”

Mulder acabou o café mas continuou a segurar o copo agora vazio. O foco da sua atenção alternava entre a ponta dos sapatos e o tecto branco sobre os dois, sem nunca recair sobre ela, sobre o seu rosto ou o seu próprio olhar. Scully tentou relembrar-se de quantas vezes haviam terminado assim, frente a frente sem saber o que dizer um ao outro – ou a sua memória lhe falhava, ou os dedos de uma mão seriam mais que suficientes para a contagem.

Tinha de dizer alguma coisa. Tinha de ser, porque ele não o iria fazer.

“Como está o padre Joe?” perguntou ela, sentindo a garganta subitamente seca.

“Pronto para outra. Aquele médico velhote diz que lhe dá alta esta tarde. E só para que saibas –” Mulder afastou-se para deitar por fim o copo no lixo mais próximo, forçando uma pausa dramática antes de completar a sua linha de pensamento – “continuamos sem saber ao certo o que se passou com ele.”

Pois, não estava surpreendida... Mas não era isso que Scully queria discutir neste momento:

“Eu já sei, Mulder, sei tudo,” quase gritou, incapaz de escondê-lo por muito mais tempo. “Joseph Fitzpatrick Crissman! Já sei quem ele é, o que ele fez, qual a sua ligação ao caso da agente desaparecida.”

Ele abanou a cabeça em descrença.

“O Skinner e a sua boca grande...” resmungou entre dentes. “Ele não te devia ter contado! Este é um assunto particular do FBI e tu já não fazes parte dele!”

“Tu também não...”

“Mas eles pediram a _minha_ ajuda!”

“E quem te disse que o Skinner não pediu a _minha_ ajuda também?”

Mulder bufou na sequência da sua intervenção, como se a ideia fosse simplesmente ridícula, mas fechou a boca antes de atirar o seu próximo argumento. Parecia estar a ter alguma dificuldade em compreender os motivos por trás de tal atitude.

“Porque o faria ele?” questionou então, confirmando as suas suspeitas.

Ela entreabriu a boca numa careta de surpresa. Estaria o seu antigo parceiro e melhor amigo, o seu braço-direito nos bons e nos maus momentos, esquecido de tudo o que haviam partilhado ou estariam os seus ressentimentos contra ela a torná-lo num perfeito idiota?

“O que é que tu achas?” Decidida a não se dar por vencida, queria ver até onde é que esta disputa os levaria.

“OK,” Mulder cruzou novamente os braços no que começava a parecer uma atitude extremamente defensiva, “o que tens tu a acrescentar, agora que sabes?”

Scully encolheu os ombros. Não era óbvio?

“O padre Joe é um pedófilo condenado! Arruinou a vida e o futuro de dezenas de miúdos que confiaram nele e nas suas intenções!” Sentia uma enorme onda de raiva a crescer dentro de si, como se afirmá-lo em voz alta o tornasse mais verdadeiro e difícil de aceitar do que quando o ouvira de Skinner. “E agora não achou melhor para fazer do que entrar em contacto com o FBI alegando que Deus lhe envia visões que o vão ajudar a encontrar a agente Bannan! Não achas que há algo de muito bizarro nesta história?”

“Como por exemplo...?”

“ _Deus_ envia-lhe visões?! Tu nem sequer acreditas em Deus, Mulder!”

“Pois não, mas isso não significa que ele não veja _de facto_ alguma coisa!” Revirou os olhos de uma forma que lhe era já muito característica. “Sabes qual é aqui o problema, não sabes? As pessoas ouvem a palavra ‘pedófilo’ e imediatamente tiram as suas conclusões. E não, é claro que não estou a defender as atrocidades que ele cometeu, mas o facto de ter agido como um monstro não implica que seja também um mentiroso. Pelo menos no que diz respeito àquilo que ele vê.”

“E em que é que o padre Joe vos ajudou até agora, encontrou um braço na neve? Vá lá...”

“Um braço que pode ainda estar relacionado com o caso. Pode ser da vítima, pode ser de _outra_ vítima, pode ser do raptor –”

Exasperada, Scully suspirou. Pela primeira vez desde o seu reencontro, ele focava-se agora totalmente nela e foi-lhe possível reparar que, apesar do tempo decorrido e de todas as mudanças sofridas, aquele continuava a ser o mesmo rapaz ansioso por um bom mistério e uma aventura inesquecível. No que tocava aos Ficheiros Secretos, aquele ainda era o Mulder que ela sempre conhecera.

“Tu acreditas mesmo nele, não acreditas?” questionou num sussurro.

Ele devolveu-lhe _aquele_ olhar. Curioso. Enigmático.

“Vamos simplesmente dizer que quero acreditar.”

* * *

“Olá, Christian!”

Scully aproximou-se da cama do seu pequeno guerreiro com um sorriso. Há já algum tempo que não estava um bocadinho que fosse a sós com ele, uma vez que o regresso inesperado de Mulder e o caso do padre Joe tinham ocupado uma porção considerável da sua cabeça e do seu coração. Era chegada a hora de assentar os pés na terra de novo e preocupar-se com as questões nas quais estava directamente envolvida.

Christian encontrava-se praticamente sentado na sua cama articulada, encostado à cabeceira. O rosto de porcelana era iluminado por um raio de luz que penetrava através da janela da enfermaria e ela apercebeu-se então daquilo que destoava naquele cenário: nunca antes vira aquela criança tão séria como naquele momento.

“Querido, sentes-te bem?” Alarmada perante a hipótese, Scully olhou em redor, procurando os registos manuais ou alguém que a esclarecesse relativamente à sua evolução clínica, mas não teve sorte. “Os teus pais?”

“A almoçar,” respondeu num tom que não indicava nada de anormal. “Queria saber... quando é que posso ir para casa?”

Não conseguiu evitar um riso abafado de alívio. Christian não estava doente, estava apenas impaciente.

“Sabes, tenho andado a perguntar-me o mesmo.”

“Doutora Scully – _quando_?”

Algo mudara radicalmente naquela vozinha trémula, o que chamou a sua atenção. Já não encontrava nele quaisquer traços de impaciência, antes algo muito mais forte. Procurou os seus olhos castanhos – seria possível que estivesse a ver puro terror neles?

“O que se passa, Christian?” apoquentou-se ela, preocupada com aquela reacção anómala. “Estás com medo?”

O rapaz acabou por acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Como por instinto, Scully olhou sobre o próprio ombro. Medo de quê?

“Tenho medo do homem!”

“Do homem, qual homem?”

Christian dirigiu o olhar para a porta da enfermaria e ela seguiu-o. Foi então que reparou na figura de batina negra que, a uns passos de distância no corredor, fingia ler um processo clínico. Não a conseguia enganar, contudo: ainda que disfarçadamente, o padre Ybarra não tirava os olhos de ambos.

Incomodada, Scully virou costas ao seu pequeno paciente e avançou até ele para o abordar directamente. Assim que a viu aproximar, começou a folhear o ficheiro para trás e para a frente, fingindo-se alheio à situação.

“Andava à procura disso,” denunciou ela, apontando para o processo nas suas mãos.

“Estava a rever a evolução do Christian. Já recebeu o resultado dos últimos exames?”

“Com todo o respeito, padre Ybarra, não vejo qual é o seu interesse por informações que são responsabilidade única e exclusiva do médico responsável. Sabe, ou devia saber, que os processos clínicos não devem ser consultados sem ordem.”

Ele levantou os olhos escuros para ela, frio e arrogante como era seu hábito ser. Numa atitude algo provocatória, continuava a folhear o ficheiro, sem prestar qualquer atenção à informação nele contida.

“Mas assegurar que os médicos tomam as melhores decisões pelos doentes deste hospital é responsabilidade _minha_ , doutora Scully. E posso garantir-lhe – ninguém me passa a perna.”

Franziu o sobrolho, questionando-se onde é que ele pretendia chegar com aquela conversa.

“Revi todo o caso Fearon, incluindo a opinião do painel de especialistas de Washington,” admitiu ele, reconduzindo o foco da sua atenção para o processo. “Receio que já não nos é possível fazer mais pelo Christian. Talvez seja chegada a hora de pensar em transferi-lo para uma instituição mais adequada, uma com opções mais indicadas para ele –”

“O que está a tentar dizer, padre?”

Scully esforçou-se para não deixar transparecer a sua raiva. Sabia bem o que ele lhe estava a dizer – que era hora de abandonar o barco, de baixar os braços e desistir. A medicina não era lugar para heroísmos e os milagres eram fruto da fértil imaginação dos meros mortais; evitar cair para o abismo da loucura era passar a batata quente para as mãos de outrem antes de se queimar.

“Estou a dizer,” encarou-a como se a tivesse apanhado em falta, “que estamos aqui para cuidar dos doentes, doutora, não para prolongar o sofrimento dos moribundos.”

A alguns passos de distância, um funcionário da cozinha chocou contra uma freira que se aproximava na direcção contrária e deixou cair um tabuleiro de almoço ao chão. A confusão produzida pela ocorrência fez o padre desviar a sua atenção para ela e Scully aproveitou a deixa para se remover de tão desagradável conversa, saindo sem aviso prévio.

Saiu corredor fora, com a visão algo desfocada pela raiva que sentia latejar nas suas têmporas. _Como se atreve...?_ Como se atrevia ele a desistir assim? Era padre, por amor de Deus! Era ele quem se devia sentar junto daquela criança e daqueles pais, transmitindo-lhes a mensagem de amor e esperança que eles precisavam, _mereciam_ ouvir. Em quem poderiam eles confiar agora, quando o seu próprio Senhor os abandonava?

Entrou no seu gabinete pessoal, fechou a porta atrás de si. A salvo, por fim. Scully despiu a bata e atirou-a para o cadeirão mais próximo. Agora ser-lhe-ia permitido reflectir sobre o caso Fearon não como profissional de saúde mas como pessoa – e como _mãe_. Talvez por isso sentisse uma necessidade urgente de se sentar; sabia que não ia aguentar as lágrimas por muito mais tempo.

Levou as mãos ao rosto quando as sentiu transbordar. Era mais forte do que ela. Estariam as suas acções a torná-la numa má médica, má pessoa? Seria aquele comportamento uma prova do seu egoísmo, tentando exorcizar os seus demónios através de inocentes terceiros? Ou seriam de facto os outros que estavam errados, todos aqueles que pareciam ter esquecido que falavam de uma criança com ainda tantas experiências por viver? Havia uma luz ao fundo do túnel, só tinham de vencer os seus medos do desconhecido; só tinham de _acreditar_. Christian merecia-o, os Fearon mereciam-no. Ninguém devia conhecer a dor de perder um filho.

Estendeu a mão para a carteira à procura de um lenço de papel, mas ao olhar para dentro dela, os seus olhos pararam sobre a divisória interior. Antes de sequer o reconsiderar, a sua mão puxou da velha fotografia nela escondida. A menina captada na imagem não era igual às outras – aquela menina nunca tivera a oportunidade de crescer. Era um Christian Fearon de outros tempos, de outra história. A única diferença entre eles era que a _sua_ menina não tivera quem lutasse por ela; hoje tudo seria diferente.

Scully empurrou a fotografia de volta à divisória. Não valia a pena. Os anos passavam e continuariam a passar, a menina nunca iria mudar e ela nunca a iria esquecer. Retirou o lenço, limpou as lágrimas, assoou o nariz. De seguida fechou os olhos e mergulhou na escuridão. Não, recusava-se a ir ao fundo: iria emergir à superfície, explicar o seu ponto de vista e abrir-lhes os olhos para o que lhes estava a escapar, tudo isto sem remexer nos fantasmas do passado. Talvez então...

Seria ela capaz por fim de se perdoar pelas suas decisões de outrora?

Ouviu o _pager_ apitar dentro do bolso da bata. Algures, alguém precisava de si. Scully atirou o lenço sujo para o cesto dos papéis sob a secretária e pressionou os nós dos dedos contra a testa. Tinha de se recompor e seguir em frente. Definitivamente, aquela vida profissional não lhe dava o tempo adequado para lidar com as suas próprias mágoas.

* * *

Pela primeira vez nos seus já muitos anos de trabalho naquele hospital, conseguiu picar o ponto à hora de saída certa. Ainda assim, enquanto atravessava o corredor em direcção ao exterior do edifício, as questões por resolver que levava consigo para casa impediram-na de constatar ou até celebrar um pormenor tão insignificante por comparação.

Passou a porta automática de vidro e trocou o clima ameno do Nossa Senhora das Dores pelo frio gélido de Janeiro. Num impulso, Scully apertou o comprido casaco castanho contra o corpo assim que sentiu o vento bater contra si e encostou o queixo ao peito para proteger o rosto. Ao descer a escadaria principal a caminho do parque de estacionamento, contudo, a sua atenção foi desviada para o outro lado da estrada – uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros que lhe era vagamente familiar ajudava um idoso a entrar para dentro de um carro dirigido por um homem de rosto sério. Só quando reconheceu a terceira figura que aguardava do outro lado da viatura é que entendeu o que se passava: o padre Joe tinha tido alta do serviço e deixava agora o hospital com o FBI.

Com Mulder.

Viu-o entrar para o banco traseiro enquanto a agente Whitney ocupava o lugar ao lado do condutor. Quando os faróis se acenderam e iluminaram a estrada, foi também atingida pela observação que Mulder se ia embora sem sequer lhe dizer adeus. Talvez já não regressasse ao hospital ou se tornassem a ver outra vez... mas nem se dera ao trabalho de se despedir. Para quê, certo? A sua história conjunta já tinha conhecido um fim, as últimas horas não tinham passado de um mero epílogo. Agora eram apenas duas pessoas que um dia tinham partilhado algo de muito belo.

O carro começou a afastar-se, levando consigo parte dos seus problemas mais recentes. _Adeus, padre Joe! Adeus, paranormal! Adeus, Mulder!_ Talvez agora tudo ficasse mais leve, mais fácil de enfrentar. Talvez agora pudesse voltar a ser a Dana Scully que estava a redescobrir por dentro. Mas, se era esse o caso, então por que razão não conseguia evitar aquela pesada e desagradável sensação de desilusão?

Só então reparou que o carro se afastava mas o rosto do padre Joe nem se mexia, praticamente colado ao vidro da janela. E não tirava os olhos dela.

O espaço entre os dois aumentava, mas Scully ainda foi a tempo de reparar no sorriso que se desenhava nos seus lábios, ainda fixo nela...


End file.
